Sovereign Affairs
by BookWorm77071
Summary: Modern Jily AU for the Jily Royalty Fest. Lily is the illegitimate sister of Duke Sirius and Prince Regulus, and is summoned to the Slytherin Palace to take her place by Prince Orion on his deathbed. With the help of her new friends, Lily learns what it means to be a Princess, and just what it is that makes a family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is a modern Jily AU inspired by prompt number four of the Jily Royalty Fest. Lily is discovered as Duke Sirius and Prince Regulus' illegitimate sister. The Jily Royalty Fest is brought to you by fetchalgernon on Tumblr.**

**And thanks so much to my beta, Olivia! (Who you can also find on Tumblr at jem-crystairs.)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

For some reason, staring at all the statues of naked people all around her made Lily feel the need to button her blouse higher up. They made her feel self-conscious, and she didn't understand why they had to be there. She knew the elite looked down upon women who wore slits up their skirt and low-hanging necklines; so why did they have bored-looking stone carved into such shameful poses?

Lily looked down at herself. She thought she had dressed rather appropriately to this... meeting. She was wearing a green button down with a matching knee-length skirt and a silver blazer. Green and silver were the colors of the House of Slytherin, where she had been asked to meet a Ms Bethany Bulstrode.

"Miss Evans?" said a voice from behind her. Lily turned. A black woman with a friendly face and a clipboard was standing in the doorway.

"Yes-er, hello."

The woman smiled and approached Lily, hand outstretched. "I am Bethany Bulstrode," she said, her hand. "Please, sit down." Bethany waved her hand at the large armchairs next to them. Lily sat down, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Lily's eyes trailed around the room. She didn't know what to say to Bethany. She didn't feel comfortable here-it was too intimidating; too cold. She felt very small, looking at the large picture of Prince Orion Black above the mantel on the fireplace. The late Prince had died only a month prior to that day, but none of the people Lily saw here looked as though they were in mourning.

"Would you like some tea?" Bethany asked her. "Here, Daisy's bringing some now."

A maid came in pushing a silver cart. Lily had never seen anyone wearing a black-and-white maid uniform, and her eyes widened as they settled on Daisy. She felt so out of her element here. At home it was just Lily, her big sister, and her mum. They lived in a small house in Cokeworth. There were no maids or marble statue or life-sized portraits.

Daisy handed Lily a porcelain cup (porcelain! Lily had never even touched it before!) and put a small matching coaster on the round table next to her. She put a fruit platter and a dessert platter next to it and silently left the room. "Thank you," Lily called uncertainly after her. Daisy turned quickly and flashed her a smile.

"Now, Miss Evans," said Bethany.

"Please-Lily," she said. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had called her "Miss Evans".

"Lily," said Bethany, smiling. "I take it you don't know why you're here." It wasn't a question.

"No," Lily said anyway. "I don't."

Bethany handed Lily a folded-up piece of paper from her clipboard. "Read it," she invited.

Lily took the paper, not having the slightest clue of what was going on, opened it, and read:

_To Bethany:_

_I know Sirius will not mourn my death and my dear Regulus will indeed be filled with sorrow, so I leave this task to you._

_ As you know, Sirius is heir to my throne. He is currently the Slytherin Duke, though he does not act like it. As you also know, Sirius will reject becoming Prince, which is definitely for the best. This means that Regulus should take the throne._

_ Unfortunately, about eighteen years ago, I made a mistake. Regulus is not the next heir after Sirius; they have a sister._

_ She is seventeen, a year younger than Sirius. I am very ashamed of the girl, though we have not met. But I cannot hand the throne to Regulus knowing that it is not his rightful place._

_ The girl's name is Lily Evans. She lives in Cokeworth. Find her._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Orion Arcturus Black_

Lily felt tears prickle in her eyes as she finished reading. Slowly, she looked up and handed the letter back to Bethany. "Is this... is this a joke?"

"I'm afraid not, Lily," said Bethany. "Prince Orion was not one to joke."

"This is impossible," Lily said, not listening to the older woman. "I... I can't be..."

_Why not?_ said a voice inside her head. _You know you never looked like Dad. You know mum always changed the subject when you asked about him. You know you have the same eyes as Prince Orion._

Lily clasped her hands together tightly. Her head was spinning. This couldn't be real, this only happened in the movies. She was Lily. Just Lily. She was sure plenty of people had green eyes... who cared if her hair texture was unlike everyone else's in her family? Just because Lily didn't personally know an Evans with thick hair didn't mean there wasn't one... Or maybe she had her father's hair.

_Not that father. _Lily tried to undo her previous thought. _I mean Robert Campbell. He's my father._

But as his picture appeared in her mind's eye, Lily knew that just wasn't true.

And so here she was. Lily Evans, no longer a simple, middle-class girl from Cokeworth. She was heiress to the Slytherin Throne.

"I don't want it," she heard herself say.

"I can understand that," said Bethany sympathetically. "His Majesty was never very kind. Good with money. Not so much with people."

"The throne," Lily said louder. "I do not want the throne."

"Ah," said Bethany softly. "Yes, I feared this might be the case."

"Why did you bring me here?" Lily asked, surprised to find her voice shaking with rage.

"I have worked alongside the Slytherin throne for years," said Bethany. "I could not bare to see something bad happen to it."

"So you decided to bring in an illegitimate princess? I'm sure they'll be loads popular now."

"_We'll_," Bethany said. "_We'll_ be loads popular now. And yes, that's exactly what I think."

"Ha!" said Lily.

"It's true," insisted Bethany. "I asked around at your school. You're a bright, charming girl, I hear. You've got plenty of friends. Prince Orion, God rest his soul, thought you were a burden, but I think you might be our saving grace."

Lily shook her head. "I have to get out of here."

"Lily, please. Listen. Can you spare me five minutes?" Bethany put her hand on Lily's.

Lily sighed inwardly. She felt hurt and she wanted to go home to her mum-how could she not have told her? Did she know? _Of course she knows_, Lily thought. _Mum's not the kind to just sleep with any man who comes knocking._ Then again, Lily didn't think her mum was one to lie to her daughter about her father her whole life.

"Our House, Slytherin House, has been... the least-liked House for as long as anyone can remember. Our members have been known to be... well, not very nice. It's very different from Cokeworth, Lily, the Palace lifestyle. Because the old members of this House were-let's face it-awful, the new members are all thought to be. And between you and me," she added, leaning in, "some of them are. But enough aren't that I believe we can change our reputation. No, bear with me on this, Lily, don't go just yet. Your big brother, Duke Sirius, is someone the people could really like. And your younger brother, Prince Regulus, I think the people could like him, too! Then there's your cousin Andromeda, she's very sweet... I think her sister Narcissa has plenty of potential. Okay, their older sister is a lost cause, I know. But the other two... they're good girls! Okay," she admitted at Lily's look, "Andromeda is a good girl. The thing is Lily, these are royals the public _could _like. You're a royal the public _already _likes! Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm not a royal."

"Yes, you are," Bethany insisted. "You're good as next in line to be heiress of the Slytherin throne. Doesn't matter who your mother is. You're still Prince Orion's daughter. And we know the public likes you, because you're the public! Or, you were, at least. I know you had plenty of friends. Prefect, then Head Girl, even a writer on your school newspaper. You could help change the Slytherin House... you could change _history_..."

And for a scary moment, Lily thought about it.

And then she came back. "No. I'm sorry-just, no. Okay? I-I have to go." Lily stood up so forcefully she almost knocked over the table. Her teacup spilled a little. "Sorry," she said again. She turned to leave.

Bethany put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "I understand," she said. "But if you change your mind..." Bethany put a small piece of paper in Lily's palm and closed her fingers around it. "Goodbye, Lily."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find anything to say, turned, and left.

* * *

**A/N: A review would be much appreciated, if you have the time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! First, I want to say that all your reviews and follows and favorites mean so much to me. I was so flattered by the response!**

**Thanks to Olivia (jem-crystairs on Tumblr) for her help!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It took Lily only half an hour to get back to her house in Cokeworth, but it might as well have been a millennium. Lily felt like she had enough time to go through every single one of her memories and there was not one reason she could find as to why her mother hadn't told her about her real father.

Lily could think of at least eight times that would've been ideal for Lily's mother to tell her the truth. She still couldn't believe she hadn't.

Lily felt numb the whole ride back home. She couldn't even remember how she got out of the Palace and to the bus stop, she didn't notice any of the people on the bus, and she felt like she was talking for a little Lily-doll, like she was witnessing this girl she vaguely remembered pay for a ticket home.

After some amount of time, Lily found herself at her front door. She went inside and blinked at the living room.

"Lily," she heard her mother's voice call. "Is that you, dear? Come help me in the kitchen, please."

Lily wandered into the kitchen and stared at her mother. She was at the oven, sticking toothpicks in a pie. "Reckon it's ready... Come here, try a slice."

Lily sat down at the bar, still not speaking. Her mother cut her a piece of pie and set it in front of her. "I was thinking for dinner we would all make mini pizzas, because we're also making dinner for the Lynches. Did I tell you what they named their baby? Amelia Beth. Isn't that pretty? Amelia, for Anne's sister, remember, she passed away? And Jerry chose Beth. He just likes the name."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily said, her voice barely a whisper.

Marie Evans turned, tucking her dark red hair, identical in colour to Lily's, behind her ear. "What do you mean, dear? I just did. I only found out a few hours ago, and you were in London. How was that, by the way?"

"I know, Mum."

"Lily, what are you going on about?" Her mum stared at her with her grey eyes,a funny look on her face. "Are you quite sure you're all right, Lily?"

"No, I'm not all right, Mum." Lily looked up from the piece of pie she hadn't touched. "How could you not have told me?"

"Told you _what?"_

"That-that I'm not a Campbell! That Dad isn't my dad, and he never was!"

Her mother froze. "What-what are you talking about?"

"I know that Prince Orion was my father, Mum. I know that you lied."

Marie gasped a little and leaned backwards on the grey marble of the kitchen island. "How- who told-"

"Who told me?" Lily asked, finding her voice at last. "Who told me? I tell you that I know you've been lying to me my whole life, and all you have to say is-who _told _me? What does it matter who told me, Mum? Point is I know, and you lied! For eighteen years! How could you do this to me?"

"Lily," said her mum, whose eyes were filling up with tears. "Please," she said, stretching out her arm, but Lily shook her head. She didn't want to listen; she wanted to speak.

"All my life," she said. Her voice was shaking, but she wouldn't let herself cry. "All my life you've told me about this brave man who died saving others, this heroic firefighter, who would've loved me so much and was looking down on me every day and you said, you said _you could hear him _when he told how proud he was of me, and the whole time you were lying."

Lily's mother was crying now, and she hated herself for it, but she started too.

"Last month, when Petunia came home, and she said, 'hey, Prince Orion died' and I said, 'how long will the mourning last before his kids go back to doing nothing?' and you _laughed. _You let me say that about my brothers, my father! How could you? God, Mum, how could you?!"

"I am so, so sorry, Lily," her mother sobbed. "I just-it was an accident, I didn't mean-I wish I could take it back-"

Lily felt her world drop from underneath her. "You-you wish that you could take it back? You wish you didn't have me?"

Lily's mother gasped. "Oh, no. Oh, no, Lily, that's not what I meant at all. Lily, you know that's not what I meant!"

"No!" said Lily hysterically. "No, you-if I'm just some horrible mistake, if everytime you look at me-!"

"What in the name of God is going on here?" Petunia burst out, entering the kitchen through the side door. She stared, bewildered, at her mother, who had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, and then at her sister, whose face was streaked with tears, and she held her palms outward.

"Lily," Petunia said irritably. "Did you make mum cry? Honestly, Lily-wait, why are you crying?"

"Ask her!" Lily shouted. "Ask your mother!"

"_My _mother? She's our mother."

"Are you sure? There's really no way to know for sure!"

"Lily-"

"For God's sake, Lily," Petunia said. "What's with the dramatics?"

"Dad-Dad isn't my dad," Lily managed. "She lied."

"Lily," her mother said. "I'm sorry."

Petunia dropped her bag. "What? Dad-Lily isn't-she's-_what_?"

"I'm sorry!"

"How could you keep that from me?"

"So who is he?" said Petunia over both of them. "Who's Lily's dad? Is he dead too?"

"_Yes," _said Lily.

"Then... who cares?" Petunia said. "We go by mum's maiden name, anyway..."

"It's Prince Orion, Petunia. Prince Orion was my father."

Petunia's jaw parted slightly, and she a look of shock followed by disbelief appeared on her face. Then she laughed.

"Oh, very funny, Lily. Really mature. Honestly, Mum, I don't expect this from you. From her, maybe. Not you."

But neither Lily nor Marie smiled.

"You-you're serious?"

All that could be heard for a moment was heavy breathing from the three women.

"Oh, my God," said Petunia under her breath. "Oh, my God. Lily isn't a Campbell."

With that, Lily turned around and ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow to her face, muffling her cries.

The one thing Lily's mother always told the Evans' girls was to always be honest. She had grown up knowing how to say "a half-truth is worse than a lie" before she could recite her address. She felt so betrayed by her mother, and she felt like she had betrayed her father. She also felt like someone had been cheated with the whole Robert Campbell business, but whether it was herself or he, she didn't know. Dad-_Robert Campbell, _she corrected herself-was an orphan and an only child, so Lily didn't have any grandparents she'd have to ring up and tell them that they weren't actually her grandparents.

Ring up... what did that remind her of?

Lily put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened it.

**BETHANY BULSTRODE**

**ROYAL MANAGEMENT **

**0207-2307**

**SLYTHERIN PALACE: 12, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON**

Lily wiped her eyes, took out her mobile, and dialed.

"Bethany Bulstrode."

"Hi. Er, this is Lily. Lily Evans."

"Of course, Lily! So glad you called. How can I help you?"

"I was thinking... maybe I should take you up on your offer."

"Wonderful, Lily," and Lily could her Bethany's smile in her voice. "Will you be moving in?"

"I," said Lily. She thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Why don't you stay for a week?" Bethany suggested. "See how you like it."

"Okay," Lily said. "Yeah. A week. Okay."

"I'll have a car pick you up in half an hour," Bethany said. "Goodbye, Lily."

"Goodbye," Lily said, hanging up.

And she felt better.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter two, and the next will be uploaded on Monday. Lily will meet some new people in chapter three, so stay tuned!**

**And review to let me know what your thoughts on this are!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is up! I want to thank everyone who made this possible: Kristina, at featchalgernon on Tumblr for the prompt, my beta Olivia, at jem-crystairs on Tumblr, and all my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lily stood at the window, her arms crossed. She watched the people below her go about their daily lives, completely unaware that she was watching them. She remembered hours ago, when she was one of them, just walking down the streets of London, wondering why Ms Bulstrode had asked to see her.

Lily ran over her decision through her head. She had packed her things in a hurry. She seized clothes from her closet, threw them on her bed, and then stuffed them in a bag. She had left the house, suitcase in hand and a bag around her shoulder, as soon as she had seen the car pull up. She didn't say goodbye to her mum or to Petunia. They had each gone to their rooms shortly after Lily did.

Lily shook herself, not wanting to think about it. She turned and surveyed the room, which she had not yet done.

The whole place looked very modern. The bed had a black platform, so it looked like it was floating, and the comforter was green with silver flowers and swirls all over. The throw pillows were silver with green designs. Lily walked over and felt them.

Silk. She suspected as much.

There were some black leather chairs, a fireplace (electric, of course) and a fluffy black rug lay in front of it. The drapings by the windows were silver and light. There were more rooms in what Bethany said were her chambers, and they all looked like her bedroom: black and silver and white and green and very, very modern. Everything shined and was brand new, but it all held the history of the Slytherin House.

The books on the shelves were classics. The best editions, yet never opened. The chandeliers reminded Lily of the one's in medieval castles, but they were electric. It all sent the same message: we will use our strong past to build our strong future.

Lily kind of liked it. It intimidated her, but she kind of liked it. She knew, of course, about the reputation Slytherin House had-she was a citizen of the UK, after all, and had grown up hearing about all the royal drama-and yet, she could see that really, what they were trying to do wasn't so bad.

There was a knock on the door. "Lily?" It was Bethany. "May we come in?"

"Erm," said Lily, looking about the room. "Yeah."

She heard the French doors open and saw Bethany accompanied by three other people. "Hello, Lily," Bethany said, smiling. "How was your ride here?"

"It was very nice," Lily said, nodding and pushing thoughts of her mother's crying face out of her mind.

"Glad to hear it." Bethany flipped her hair. "Lily, this is May Long and Dee Agarwal." She gestured to the two girls with her, who curtsied. May had spiky black hair that went up to her shoulders and Dee had a thick brown braid. May had a silver flower on her cheek, and Dee had something on her neck, but Lily couldn't see.

"Hi," she said. The girls smiled.

"These are the maids who have kept your chambers and will be here to assist you."

"Oh. Thank you... it's very nice."

"We're glad you like it, Princess," May spoke up. Lily winced slightly at the title.

"If you need anything, call," Dee said, pointing to a white electric pad on Lily's right night stand she hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you," Lily said again. She smiled slightly. She felt shy.

"And this is Garrett," Bethany said.

Her third companion, Garrett, was a tall black man. He wore a suit and sunglasses even though they were inside. He had an earpiece in, connected to a wire, and Lily couldn't see where it led to. He gave her a small smile, but didn't say anything.

"Garrett will be your personal security," Bethany informed her. "Now, Lily, I know you've brought clothes with you, but if you'd like to try anything new, we've a closet right over there-" she pointed to a pair of closed doors by Lily's bed- "that has already been stocked with things we think you'll like. If you need anything, ask Dee or May or me, and we will get it to you ASAP."

Lily nodded. "Thank you."

"Not at all. Now, your brothers are sorry they weren't here when you arrived, but they will be here in a few hours, so you'll meet with them for a late lunch. Is that okay?"

Lily's brothers... she had nearly forgotten. "Yes, that's... that would be great." Lily laughed nervously.

She was excited to meet her brothers, but worried, too. What if they didn't like her? What if they resented her because she was a mark of shame on the memory of their father? Or what if they were so great and hated Lily because she didn't want to live here?

_Did _she want to live here? She still didn't know.

"I'm enjoying my stay," Lily said aloud.

Bethany looked surprised for a moment, and composed herself. "Well, I'm very happy to hear that. So, lunch with Sirius and Regulus at two-thirty?"

"Yes, that sounds... great," Lily said again.

"Fantastic."

Bethany never did seem to run out of positive adjectives.

"Well, if there's anything else..."

"I'll call," Lily said, smiling.

And she really meant that smile.

When they left her, Lily went to see her closet.

She only meant to put away the things in her bag, really. She thought she would spend, oh, maybe twenty minutes at most sorting through her clothes, seeing what she had actually brought, and then read. It was noon when Bethany, Garrett, Dee, and May left her, and she figured she'd just read until they called her for lunch.

But dear God, her closet.

Lily had never been a girl who was obsessed with clothes. If she had twenty quid, she'd much rather spend it in a bookstore than at Marks & Spencer.

Still, she was human, and she didn't have anything against nice clothes... especially when they were all the nicest clothes in the UK, and they were all free.

The closet was huge. It actually had two storeys. Lily's house didn't even have two storeys.

There were dresses and skirts and blouses and trousers and _shoes, _so many pairs of shoes. The dominant colours were of the Slytherin House, but there were more than a few items in blue, purple, red, yellow, and pink.

As Lily was running her hands through some dresses, she felt a switch on the walls. She flicked it, and in the back of the closet, some lights turned on, shining down on black drawers.

Lily walked toward them, hesitating before opening them.

"Oh, my goodness," she said.

Inside were jewels. All types. Diamonds, emeralds, garnets, rubies, sapphires, amethysts. Bracelets, necklaces, earrings, rings, even tiaras. Lily was afraid she'd break them, so she only looked. They were so lovely. Lily was impressed. Bethany had said they had stocked the closet with things they thought she would like... was all this just lying around before? Lily thought that she didn't quite understand how things in the Slytherin Palace worked.

Ten minutes before lunch, after modeling different outfits, Lily decided on a mint green dress with black tights and silvery heels. After studying the jewelry drawer, she decided on a pair of diamond studs and a necklace with a silver _S_-looking snake. The snake had a small emerald for an eye.

She looked at herself in one of the full-length mirrors and suddenly felt as though dozens of cocoons had burst in her stomach and she was now home to fifty butterflies. These were her _brothers _she was meeting. Real brothers!

Lily pressed the call button on the little tablet, and immediately she heard a knock on the door. She dashed over and opened it. Garrett was standing there.

"Princess." He nodded once. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yes," she said, hoping she didn't look as anxious as she thought she sounded.

Garrett nodded again. "Right this way."

Garrett walked with her to the stairwell. "I'm with the Scarletsnake," she heard him say into his microphone.

Scarletsnake. Was this her code name? Was she really special enough to warrant a code name?

"Right in here, Princess," said Garrett, pointing her into a room.

Lily gave him a shaky smile and he grinned back. "You'll be fine," he said.

"Thanks."

Inside the room were two boys, neither of them facing her. One was sitting in a chair, one leg swung over the other, carelessly scrolling through something on his phone. He had dark hair to his shoulders. The other was looking out the window, his hands holding onto each other behind his back. His hair was shorter than his brother's, but the same colour.

"Er-hi," Lily said. The one by the window whipped around, but the one sitting casually turned his head.

"Heh-hey, there she is!" he said, getting to his feet. "My sister, Lily!" He crossed the room and hugged her. She was slightly taken aback, but returned the embrace.

"I'm Sirius, your big brother," he said, grinning broadly and holding out a hand. She shook it. Lily thought for a moment that his smile was rather forced, but pushed the thought away.

"Hi, Sirius. It's so good to meet you." Lily couldn't believe how well this was going. "And you must be Regulus!"

She smiled at him. He looked at her strangely for a minute, then nodded. Slowly, he walked over to his siblings, gingerly shook Lily's hand, and gave her a painful sort of smile. "Hello, Lily."

"Hello," Lily said, trying not to look at him too strangely.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Let's eat, then, yeah? You hungry, Lily?"

"Oh-yes, I am," Lily said.

"Fantastic." Sirius hadn't stopped grinning. "Reg?"

Regulus looked at his brother and nodded slowly.

"Spiffing. Right this way, Lily."

Sirius led the two of them into a dining room. There was a long table with twelve chairs set for three. Sirius offered Lily the head. She noticed both her brothers sat as far away from her as possible while still sitting right next to her.

"So... Lily," said Sirius. "Lily, Lily, Lily... where to begin? You've just finished secondary school, right?"

"Yes,"said Lily. "At Cokeworth Academy."

"You were Head Girl, right?"

"Mm-hmm. I was. It was actually quite upsetting; I didn't get invited to many parties."

Sirius leaned in and laughed. "Oh, hey, you're funny! Isn't she funny, Reg?"

Regulus looked up from his placemat. "Yes, very... funny."

Sirius winked at Lily. "Don't mind him," he said in a stage whisper. "He thinks this is shameful."

"Oh," Lily said. She could feel herself going red. "I, erm... oh."

Regulus didn't say anything.

"I don't, though," Sirius said, smiling at her. "I mean, can't believe the old bastard-"

"Sirius!"

"-kept you from us all these years," Sirius continued, as if his brother hadn't spoken. "But you know what? Everyone who'll tell you that your birth is shameful is so interbred it's a wonder they have the ability to tell you that. I mean, I'm also that way," he added as an after-thought. "But I don't sound it, do I?" He flipped his hair.

"Erm," said Lily.

Sirius laughed. "Course, you wouldn't know. I guess you'll have to meet everyone... That's a shame. Don't worry, I'll be there. We can trash talk them together, you and I. Oh, look, food's here!"

A man with a tray held high came and set three bowls of orange soup by them. He left the room silently.

"So, I've been at school, too. I'm at Oxford. Everyone in my family has gone to Cambridge, but what can I say? Where are you hoping to go?"

"Actually, I was also looking at Oxford. You've just finished your second year, right?"

Sirius grinned again. "Yeah. This'll be so much fun. You and me, together, at Oxford. Reg says he wants to go to Cambridge... he'll be going into Year Twelve in September."

"Oh, will you?" Lily turned to her little brother. "You know, I still have all my notes from this year, would you like them?"

"No, thank you," Regulus said.

"Okay... let me know if you change your mind. So... what are studying, Sirius?"

"Technology stuff," said Sirius. "You know, engineering and computer sciences. I really enjoy it, actually. What are you hoping to study?"

"Well, I don't really know... there's a lot I'm interested in, but I haven't heard enough about each subject..."

"Tell you what," said Sirius, taking a sip of some water he had poured himself. "Come with me to dinner tonight. Two of my mates'll be there, Remus and Peter, and they can tell you a bit about what they're studying. They go to Oxford as well."

Lily perked up. "That'd be great! I'd love to meet your mates."

"It's settled, then," he said, smiling. "We'll leave at seven, yeah?"

"Okay, yeah. Seven."

"Wonderful. So, what, Bethany just... called you, told you you were a princess...? What happened?"

Lily laughed a little. "No, she-well, she did call me. Asked me to meet her here, and showed me... a letter left to her-"

"By dear old Dad?"

"Yeah," she said. "And, er... She asked me to stay and... help out here a bit, and I agreed."

"Huh." Sirius drank more water. "You know, Lily... whatever he said in that letter... Don't take it personally, okay? He was-awful. Really just one of the worst human beings on the planet, besides my mother-"

Regulus slammed his hand down on the table. "How can you say that? Our parents!"

"So?" Sirius brought his soup spoon to his mouth. "Not like they ever acted like it."

Regulus looked like he wanted to strangle Sirius. "I-I'm leaving. You-you..." Regulus couldn't finish his sentence. He got up, let out a shaky breath, and said, "Goodbye, Lily," and left the room.

"Don't mind him, either," said Sirius, tearing off a piece of bread. He didn't seem very upset about what had just happened. "He's a prat. Used to be decent, but he can be persuaded easily. But we don't need him, right, Lily?" He grinned at her. "We don't need anyone. We've got each other, don't we? We're real family."

Lily's heart swelled inside of her. "Yeah," she said, nodding eagerly. "We're family."

Sirius' smile widened. "Good."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Whatever your thoughts, I'd appreciate a review (what you dis/liked in this, what you hope to see...). Chapter four will be up on Thursday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, all! I want to thank you all for the positive response I got! If I didn't reply to your review, know that I appreciate it. I was really busy this week.**

**Thanks to Kristina (fetchalgernon on Tumblr) for the prompt, and, as always, my wonderful beta Olivia (jem-crystairs on Tumblr).**

* * *

Lily was feeling very giddy when she got back to her room. Sirius was such a good brother. She couldn't wait to know him better. She did feel upset about Regulus, though. She hoped to patch things up with him... though she wasn't exactly sure what she did wrong. Could she help that she had been born out of wedlock? From what Sirius had said, it had to have been obvious that their parents' relationship wasn't perfect.

That thought made Lily stop smiling. She took her mobile phone out of her bag and and stared at it.

_ I can't just pretend like they don't exist, _thought Lily.

She dialed her mum. She picked up before the first ring was over.

"Hello? Lily?" Her mum's voice was frantic. "Oh, Lily, dear, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine," she said. Lily swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Mum."

"Oh, Lily!" her mother cried. "I'm so sorry... you had every right to be mad, dear, every right... But where did you go, dear, where are you? When I saw you weren't in your room-oh, I was so worried."

"I shouldn't have left like that, Mum," said Lily, her throat constricting. "I... you're still my mum."

"I'll always be your mum," laughed Marie shakily.

"And Petunia will always be my sister. I just have some more family now."

"Yeah," said her mother softly. "So... you're at the Slytherin Palace?"

"Yes, Mum. It's so lovely here. You wouldn't believe it. They've given me clothes and jewels and chambers, Mum, actual chambers. Oh, and I met my brothers!"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, and they're great. Well, okay, Sirius-he's a little younger than Petunia-he's great. Regulus is... wary."

"Give him time," her mother encouraged. "You'll get there."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, Mum."

"Meeting anyone else, dear?"

"Yeah, actually. Tonight I've got dinner with Sirius and some of his mates. They go to Oxford, Mum! Sirius said we could talk about it and they could help me find something to study!"

"That's wonderful, dear... I'm so glad you're happy... But when are you coming home?"

Lily felt a bucket of reality soak her. "Oh, I'm, ah, staying the week... I think... and then... we'll see."

"That's fair," her mum said. "That's... to be expected."

"Can I talk to Petunia?" Lily asked.

Her mother went silent.

"Mum? You there?"

"Yes, I'm here... Lily, dear... Petunia is not... available to talk right now."

"I don't understand," Lily said. "She's not home?"

"She's home," said her mother vaguely.

"Then what is it?"

"It's... well, it's a lot to process, dear, and she's-just a little time, that's all she needs, dear."

"Time?" repeated Lily. "Time for what?"

"To... take it all in."

"Take _what _all in, Mum?"

"The fact that-well," said her mum, struggling to find the right words, "that you're not a Campbell."

Lily was silent for a moment. "I mean, neither is she."

"She just doesn't go by the name."

"Is this why? I know you used to be Cambell, and you switched your name and Petunia's to Evans when Da-when Robert died."

"Yes," said her mum. "I mean, no. There was no reason to keep it anymore."

"Okay," Lily said. She didn't believe her. "So... Petunia really won't talk to me?"

"Why don't you try calling her?" her mother said. "I don't think she wants to talk to me right now."

"Okay," she said. "Well, I love you."

"I love you too," said her mother. Lily could hear her smile.

She hung up and scrolled down from _Mum _to _Petunia._ The phone rang twice before going to voicemail.

Lily looked down at the offending object with a hurt expression on her face. Why wouldn't she answer her? What did she do wrong?

Lily shook herself. Didn't matter. She was sure Petunia was just tired. Yes, that would be it. She had a job at a firm she worked very hard at... school, on top of that... Lily would be tired, too.

Lily had five hours to pass before dinner, so she decided to walk around the Palace. "I won't leave," she told Garrett. "I'll stay inside. Just want to explore for a bit."

He nodded and Lily started wandering.

The Slytherin Palace was the biggest building Lily had ever seen-larger than all the other House Palaces. Each House had a main palace, a sort of headquarters, with smaller (but still quite large) places around the UK. The Crown Prince or Princess' family lived in the Palace, and their siblings and cousins lived in other locations. Right now, Gryffindor House was in power, and Queen Lucilla ruled.

Well, not really. It was the twenty-first century; the Prime Minister was in charge. Lily realised she had no idea what the royals did. She knew they didn't make any important decisions regarding national security, or control the taxes. She thought she had better find out soon.

Lily wasn't exactly sure how the monarchy switched Houses. She knew it had to do with order of birth and parents' titles, but in all honestly, Lily had always been confused by the Crown. It never made sense to her.

At any rate, the Palace was lovely. Green, black, white, and silver were staple, dominant colours, but there were also others. Lily didn't see many people, but signs that they had been there: fresh flowers in every vase, perfectly sculpted bars of soap in the loos, and she thought she could hear quick footsteps just beyond a corner.

Lily had found some secret passageways and old trunks and even a library that looked like it hadn't been used since the 1800s when she decided to get ready for dinner. She washed her face, re-did her hair, and picked out a cardigan.

At five to seven, Garrett knocked on her door to take her downstairs. "I'm with the Scarletsnake," he said again.

"Oh, are you coming with us?" Lily asked, as she watched him climb into the passenger seat.

"Yes, Princess," he replied. "You're my charge. I go everywhere with you."

"Oh," Lily said. This was more than a little weird. Lily wasn't sure it was at all necessary, but she decided not to argue.

After a few moments, Sirius got in the limo. "Hey, Lily. What'd you do this afternoon?"

"Just walked around," she smiled. "Big house."

"Yeah," he said, but not in a way that suggested he enjoyed it. "Find anything?"

Lily nodded and told him what she'd seen as they drove away.

"I've made a map of the place," he said when she was done. "I'll show you sometime. I'll teach you all the passageways."

Lily perked up. "Thanks, Sirius!"

He grinned. "No problem."

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled up to the restaurant. Garrett opened the door for them and Sirius lead Lily inside. The two security guards followed them.

"Over there," Sirius nodded to a table by a window. Two men, Sirius' age, were already sitting.

"Hey, all!" said Sirius cheerfully. "This is my sister, Lily." He sat down at the table, and Lily next to him.

"Hi," she said, feeling rather shy.

The men smiled at her. The one sitting across from her stretched out his hand. He had warm, tired brown eyes, and a friendly smile. "Remus Lupin," he said, shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," said the other. He looked shy, too.

"It's nice to meet you both," Lily said. "You're, er, mates of Sirius, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Remus. "We went to secondary school together and now Uni. I hear you're thinking of Oxford."

"I am," Lily said.

"What do you want to study?" Peter asked, flagging down a waitress.

"I'm not sure yet-just water, thanks," she said. "There's a lot that interests me. Medicine, child care, social work... I like English, too. I don't think I want to be a writer, though."

"Well, you can take some Literature classes without becoming a writer," Sirius said. "I mean, I'm studying computer science, but I take Culture classes, too."

"You want to help people," said Remus. "That's what all those jobs have in common. All we need to do is find out where you feel you're helping out more."

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about that, but then the conversation turned to what they were studying. Remus was going to be a teacher, and Peter something she didn't quite understand in business. They talked about their hobbies and found a lot of similar interests. Lily and Remus read all the same books, she and Peter ate the same food, and she and Sirius had the same taste in music. ("Runs in the family, I guess," he winked.)

Lily told them stories of being Prefect and then Head Girl and everything she could about her late Great Uncle Sam, and the boys told Lily stories of their adventures growing up at a boarding school in Scotland with their friend James. He was in every one of their tales-they all were. It seemed as though they did everything together.

"Oh, you've got to meet James," Sirius said. "You'd love him. Oh, and Liv and Charlotte, too! Hey, when are-oh, tomorrow! Yeah, Hestia Jones-Ravenclaw-she's having a birthday party, and everyone's going to be there. You have to come!"

Remus and Peter nodded their heads vigorously.

Lily hesitated. "I don't know... I mean, we've never met. It'd be a little weird..."

"Nonsense!" said Sirius. "Hestia's very nice. She loves meeting new people. She'll love you. You'll love her. It'll be lovely! You have to come."

"We'll be there," Peter told her. "So if you think you can stay away..."

Lily laughed. "I guess not. Okay. I'll come. But add my name to the gift. And put it first."

Sirius grinned. "Right-o, little sister."

Lily tried not to smile too hard. She didn't want her face to crack.

* * *

**A/N: So remember those lovely reviews I've been getting? Keep 'em coming! I'd love to know what you think.**

**Next update will be Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I missed last week. I forgot to tell you guys, I went on a week-long camping trip with 2,000 kids in my age group. I had so much fun!**

**As always, thanks to Liv (jem-crystairs on Tumblr) for betaing and Kristina (fetchalgernon on Tumblr) for the idea!**

* * *

Lily stretched her arm to shut off her phone, but she couldn't reach it. Groggily, she picked her head up and looked around her room.

Of course she couldn't reach her phone. She was in the middle of a King-sized bed. It took her a minute to remember why.

She rolled over and grabbed her mobile and check her missed notifications. Emails from schools, a new Facebook update, and... no call from Petunia.

Lily sighed and got up. She stumbled into the bathroom.

Inside, there was a big, square bathtub, and a complicated-looking shower with lots of knobs and dials. She managed to figure it out (there were six different kinds of soap in their own faucets!) and half-an-hour later, Lily was showered, dried, and dressed in a purple sundress.

Garrett showed her to breakfast (a different dining room than lunch), where Bethany was already waiting.

"Good morning, Lily," she said.

"Hi, Bethany."

"I understand you had dinner with Sirius and his friends," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, Remus and Peter. They're helping me figure out what I want to study."

"What are you interested in?" Bethany poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Medicine, social work, child care... I'm not sure yet."

"Huh," said Bethany.

Lily looked up from the piece of toast she was buttering. "What, 'huh'?"

"Nothing," Bethany said.

Lily didn't believe her for a second. "What is it?"

"Well," said Bethany. "I just thought you might be more interested in something like political science."

Lily slowly moved a lock of hair behind her ear. "Political science?"

"Yes," said Bethany. "It's the study of the state, the nation, and the politics and policies of government."

"I know what it is," said Lily. "Just... why would I study that?"

Bethany shrugged. "I just thought you were enjoying your stay here at the Palace and maybe you wanted to make it a full time job."

"A full time job?"

Bethany nodded. "As Princess."

"And what..." Lily hesitated. "What would that job entail?"

"Well, the royal family does have jobs, you know. It's not all just coronations and crowns, oh no. They've got to help keep good relationships with other countries-especially in the Commonwealth, Lord knows Australia is not the least bit friendly with us-, help start new peace treaties, attend national events. Not to mention all the international ceremonies; the Royal Family represents the UK. Wars could break out if we miss something."

"Wars?" said Lily nervously. "Really?"

"Of course," said Bethany. "It's extremely rude, don't you think? Someone's got to be there for every inauguration, wedding, funeral. It's your duty as a member of Slytherin House."

"My duty?" Lily asked. "I'm not sure I want to be responsible for wars."

"Well, you'd be stopping them from happening."

"I know, but if I missed something? I don't think I can do this."

"That's entirely your decision, of course," said Bethany briskly. "I must say, I think you're wrong. You'd do a lovely job, Lily. You're charming. Very bright young woman. You'll be attending Lady Hestia's summer party, won't you? You'll talk to the press then. If you really think they don't like you... well, you haven't been coronated yet. You're free to leave."

"Okay," Lily said. "Okay. I'll... yeah. We'll see what the papers say tomorrow."

Bethany beamed at her. "That's the spirit. Now, today I want to tell you about the people you're going to meet tonight. And in general. I've brought notes," Bethany bent down and picked a green file out of a briefcase at her feet. "These are young members of the Slytherin House. First, there's the Countess Bellatrix," she said, handing Lily a picture.

Countess Bellatrix had dark, curly hair, cascading down to her elbows. Her eyes were dark, the colour of Regulus' eyes, of almost all the eyes in the Slytherin House. She seemed angry in the picture; her eyebrows narrowed, her stare cold and calculating, but she was smiling. There was something strange about her smile... _No crinkles around her eyes, _Lily thought.

"She's pretty," Lily said, because it was the only nice thing she could think to say.

"She is," Bethany agreed. "She looks very nice. She's twenty-five now. Engaged to Rudolph Lestrange. Also Slytherin House. Here he is." Bethany handed her a picture of a man with similar features to Bellatrix. "He's twenty-seven. You won't be meeting him, tonight, though. He's in Ireland."

That morning, Lily learned about a lot of her cousins. "They all call each other 'cousin'," Bethany told her. "Not everyone is your first cousin, but you are related to nearly everyone by blood."

"Then why do they marry each other?" Lily had asked, slightly disgusted.

"Keeping the royal line intact," Bethany said. "But you don't have to."

"That's good news."

The Countess had two younger sisters; Andromeda and Narcissa, both older than Lily. Andromeda had a kinder face; her eyes, though the same colour as Bellatrix's, were much warmer. Her hair was a few shades lighter and her curls were loose.

Narcissa was another story. She didn't look anything like her family. Her hair was blonde and straight, her eyes icy blue, and her nose more prominent. Lily did see something of her big sister's in her, something in the shape of her face, but other than that, she was completely unrecognizable as a member of Slytherin House, much less the House of Black.

Lily was tired after learning about over fifty Royals and decided she would take a nap. She checked her phone before she did and sighed. Still no word from Petunia. She texted her.

I have so much to tell you! Lmk when you have time to talk. 3, Lily

Lily dreamt she was in a room identical to her own in the Palace, except when she pulled her curtain back, all she could see was a brick wall. She tried opening the door, but it was stuck. She called for Garrett and Bethany and Dee and May, but no one came.

She heard her sister's voice from behind her, laughing. She whipped around.

"Petunia?" she said.

Petunia kept laughing, and Lily kept searching. After what felt like hours, she found her in her closet, which was far, far bigger than Lily remembered it being.

Petunia was facing the wall, still laughing.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Lily burst out.

Petunia stopped laughing very suddenly. She turned around and stared at Lily very coldly, no trace of amusement. "Don't you see? You have everything you need right here."

Lily awoke with a start. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table.

No messages. She wasn't really sure if she was expecting any.

The clock told her she had been asleep for an hour. Lily rubbed her head. That dream was weird. She didn't like how Petunia looked in it. She had to all her, had to hear her big sister's voice.

Lily clicked her name and out her phone to her ear. It rang once... twice... three times... Hello, you've reached Petunia Evans. I'm quite busy at the moment, so leave a message and I'll call you back when I can.

Lily waited for the tone, and then said, "Hey, Pet, it's Lily. I'm... I want to talk to you, and, er. I had a bad dream. But I'm having a good time. I miss you. I love you. Call me back. When you have time, because I know you're busy. Okay. Bye."

Lily clicked the phone off. I had a bad dream? Why would she say that?

Lily shook herself. She had a lot more to worry about. She sat next to the pad on the nightstand and called Dee and May.

"Yes, Princess?" said Dee immediately.

"Er, hi. I wanted to know if you could help me find something to wear for Lady Hestia's party tonight."

"We'll be right there, Princess," they young girl chirped.

In a minute, they were. They curtsied before her, and she winced.

"What kind of clothes do you wear to parties, Princess?" May asked.

"Please, call me Lily. And... I don't know. What kind of party is it?"

"Black tie," said Dee. "You'll wear a cocktail dress."

"Traditionally, members of each House attend parties in their House colours. You don't have to, though. Duke Sirius never does."

"What colour do you two think I should wear?" Lily said. "I don't want to offend anybody," she added.

"Perhaps something black and silver, Miss," said May.

"Silver's also a Ravenclaw colour," Dee said. "That will be good. Not offensive at all."

Lily smiled at them. "Thank you."

"Shall we help you get ready, Miss?"

"Now?" Lily said.

"It will take a longer time than you think," said May.

"Well... all right, then."

It did take a much longer time than she thought it would. Lily didn't think she had ever done one thing for such a long period of time, except sleep.

She tried one dozens of dresses. Lily was amazed with how wrong something could be. This one too funeral, this one too glitzy, this one way too short, this one way too long.

Hours after they came in, they found a dress deemed perfectly appropriate and flattering by all three women. It was black, ending an inch above her knees. It had only one strap, crossing her back from her right shoulder to her left hip in silver. Dee said it hugged her just the right amount. Looking in the mirror, Lily had to agree.

After finding the dress, they looked for shoes. Some were quite scary-looking, but after forty minutes, May managed to find strappy silvery sandals with two-inch heels. Lily walked around her room in them.

"I won't fall in these," she informed them.

Choosing jewelry was quick and simple. "Everyone wears their crest somewhere," Dee said.

"I think you should wear yours on a chain," May said. "Most wear it on rings. This will make you different."

They gave her some dangly earrings and a diamond stud (she had two holes in her right ear), and then told her they were going to do her hair.

Outside, the sky had gone dark. Lily had noticed the time passing, but sitting in a chair she didn't know she had with Dee and May fussing over her, Lily realised she had a very good time.

She liked life at the Palace. It was fun. She remembered what Bethany had told her earlier that day, about the work, but if it meant dressing up all the time with Dee and May and then being with Sirius, Lily thought it was worth it. _I feel like a Princess,_ she thought.

It took her a moment to remember that she was.

Lily hummed to herself as she waited for Sirius and Regulus in the limo. Garrett sat next to her. He was telling her about how he started working for "the Crown," as he called it. He had served in the military, and was prepared for every possible attack, he said. He learned defence techniques in the Swiss Alps, the Sahara Desert, New York City. "So don't worry, Princess. You're completely safe."

Lily smiled and nodded at him, but she didn't really think that she needed someone who had personally been trained by the Shin-Bet, but she appreciated him being there all the same. Garrett was surprisingly calming, considering he could kill her six different ways with just the car handle. ("Most people only know five. They forget that eating it will kill someone as well. I took science in college.")

Garrett stopped talking when Sirius, Regulus, Bethany, and two other people Lily didn't know entered the car.

"Hey, Lily," Sirius grinned at her.

"Hey, Sirius," said Lily, smiling back. "Hi, Regulus."

"Hello," said Regulus. He didn't quite look at her.

Both her brother's were wearing suits. Regulus' jacket was dark green, but Sirius' was navy blue.

"Good evening, Princess," said the man she didn't know. He, Bethany, and the other woman were all holding clipboards and earpieces. He stretched his hand out. "Ethan Chang. Such a pleasure to meet you."

Lily shook his hand. "Good to meet you, too," she said.

The blonde woman looked at Lily and smiled shyly. "I'm Tina Rhys," she said.

"Hi. Lily Evans."

"I know," she said.

"We have a busy evening tonight," said Bethany, getting straight to the point. "Sirius, you have the gift? Yes, good," she said, as Sirius showed her a rectangular present.

"That book you told me about, _Looking for Alaska. _I actually read it. Really good, read it all today. I have to talk to you about it."

Lily grinned and opened her mouth to answer, but Bethany cut her off.

"Right after you leave the car-Sirius, Lily, then Regulus-someone will come by to take the gift. Then you start walking down the carpet-_separately. _Okay? There won't be any civilian people; security's very tight. Just you and press. So you go, you answer questions. Sirius, Regulus, you know the drill. Lily, I'll be with you until you reach the door, okay? I've already told them off-limit subjects: how you found out, why the kept it from you, etc. They'll only ask how you're enjoying life at the Palace, how you're getting along with your brothers, maybe what you're planning on studying. So don't worry."

Lily nodded. "What if I say something awful?"

"We'll kill you," Sirius answered promptly.

Regulus shot him a look. "Just... turn a question you don't want to answer into one you do."

"I can do that," Lily said, nodding.

He smiled at her slightly, and Lily's heart leapt.

"You'll be fine, Lily," Bethany said. "You're a friendly person. You'll be friendly, they'll be friendly, it'll all be friendly. Don't worry." She gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, when we get to the door, you all start to mingle. Don't leave your sister alone. Sirius-"

"I'm going to introduce her to Hestia, Liv, and Charlie. Also, she has to meet James. Remus and Peter will be there as well," he added.

Regulus turned away at this. Sirius rolled his eyes.

Bethany ignored this. "Excellent. Ethan, Tina, keep watch. Garrett, Sally, Preston-tail them."

Garrett and the two people in the front nodded once.

Bethany leaned back, satisfied. "All right. We're good to go."

Lily heard the noise before she saw the people.

Nothing Bethany said in the car had prepared her for what she faced out of it. She couldn't see a thing. There were lights flashing in every direction, people shouting. Sirius helped her out of the car and Regulus came out after. Sirius smiled at her, mouthed (or shouted?) _good luck,_ and walked toward a woman in a bright blue dress. Regulus nodded at her, with another slight grin, and jerked his head forward, signaling her to walk. She did, but wished she were still next to one of her brothers. Where was Bethany?

Someone called her name. Lily instinctively turned around, with a smile on her face.

More flashes of light. Lily blinked. She looked around, getting used to the noise and tuning some of it out.

On the carpet were the people Bethany had called "the press," the kind who interviewed celebrities at movie premieres. But all around were people with big black cameras, being pushed away by security guards. Lily wasn't sure what she should do, but Bethany told her to be friendly, so she smiled and waved.

This made them scream more. They shouted her name ("Princess Lily!" "Over here, Princess Lily!") so much Lily thought she never wanted to hear it again.

"They weren't supposed to be here!" said Bethany in her ear. "Ooh, I should've known better than to listen to Ravenclaw management. Honestly, bloody fools, the lot of them. Come on, Lily."

Bethany lead her to the woman Sirius was talking to before.

"Emma Clearwater," said the woman as soon as Lily was in hearing reach. "I work with Ravenclaw House."

"I'm Lily," Lily said.

Emma smiled. "I know."

Emma turned and smiled at the camera like she had been given a signal.

"And you're back on the red carpet with Emma Clearwater at Lady Hestia Jones' birthday party, which is kicking off what is supposed to be a pretty hot summer here in the UK. I'm here with one of those reasons right now, the long-lost Princess of Slytherin House, Princess Lily Evans."

Long lost? Lily thought that was a bit much.

"So, tell us, Lily. What have you been enjoying most about being in the Slytherin Palace?"

Emma pointed her mic at Lily, who suddenly felt as though nerves had taken over her whole body. "Erm, my brothers. Being with my brothers."

Emma smiled more widely at her. "So you've been getting along well with them?"

"Yeah," said Lily.

"How have you been bonding?" she asked.

"Sirius and I read the same book," she said. "We both really loved it. And... Regulus gave me some advice for tonight."

"Oh, how sweet! What book?"

"_Looking for Alaska_, by John Green," Lily said, her voice going up a bit at the end of her sentence.

"What are you looking forward to this summer?" Emma asked her as her cameraman signaled her to wrap it up.

"Just... to get to know everyone better," Lily said. "I have a lot of new family to meet."

Emma smiled at her. "Are you excited?"

_That's one word for it. _"Yes, very!"

"Well, I wish you luck!"

"Thank you. Erm, bye, everyone!" she said, waving to the camera.

Bethany began pulling her away, to a different person.

"What did she mean, she works with Ravenclaw house?" Lily questioned.

"She makes them look good. A sort of publicist reporter," Bethany replied.

"Sam Hudson," said the next reporter.

"Lily Evans," she said back.

"I know," he said.

The conversation was much like the one Lily had just had with Ms Clearwater, except he asked her how long she planned on staying at the Slytherin Palace.

"Well, I'm definitely going to school in the fall, so I'm not sure," she said.

"Very good!" Bethany said to her as they left him, on to a new reporter.

Lily was quite proud of herself. She did exactly what Regulus told her to, and quite well, too.

Lily thought she improved with every interview. She was actually having a good time while doing them. The reporters mostly followed Bethany's instructions, so it was all light and easy conversation. She liked them, and they seemed to like her too.

"Well, it looks like-oh, no," said Bethany.

Lily's eyes widened. Bethany never sounded defeated, never said anything negative. There was never anything bad happening around Bethany: she knew how to turn it all around.

"Oh, who let that woman in? I'm really sorry, Lily... We'll have to talk to her; it's the only way to get in." Bethany was pointing at another reporter lady who was wearing a bright pink pantsuit.

Lily walked closer to the woman, not quite understanding what was wrong. "Hello," she said.

"Rita Skeeter," she said, not saying hello back. "Come, stand here."

Lily stood next to her.

"Closer!"

Lily moved in. She could hear Bethany groaning behind her.

"Bozo!" said Rita Skeeter, and someone began taking pictures. Rita shoved a microphone into Lily's hands.

"So, Lily, lost Princess of the Slytherin House... what's that like?"

"I'm not exactly the lost Princess..."

"No? So you've always known?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I haven't been lost... I've been living life. No one was looking for me, where they?"

"You must be really jealous of your brothers," continued Rita as if Lily hadn't spoken. "After all, they got the life you've always dreamt of. The life you feel you've always deserved. How does that translate at family dinners?"

"No, I'm not the least bit resentful. Besides, we haven't even had a family dinner yet-"

"Haven't even sat down for a meal. Tut-tut. Well, what can you tell us about the most secretive House? Any truth to the rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"So you're denying them?"

"Yes-I mean, no! I mean, what?"

"That's all right," Rita said, pulling the microphone away. "I think we've heard everything we need to know."

"Come on," Bethany hissed before she could say anything else.

"Don't worry about her," Bethany said as soon as they were inside. "I'll take care of it. Look, there's Sirius over there!"

Bethany pushed Lily in the general direction of her older brother and ran off. Lily stumbled into some people. "Sorry," she said.

She reached Sirius, finally. He was leaning up against a wall. "So, you got blind-sided by Skeeter, huh? Me too."

"Who is she?" Lily asked.

"Just our worst nightmare... if you read the papers," he said, grinning. "Don't worry, Lil. No one cares."

"Bethany seemed to care."

"Ah, Bethany," said Sirius. Then he smiled again. "I have more people I want you to meet. Come on."

He lead her away, and Lily forgot about Rita Skeeter. She was excited to have a fun night out with her brother.

* * *

**A/N: I really tried to finish the party, but it was just too much, so it'll warrant another chapter. But what about you? Been to any good parties? I love hearing from you guys in the comments, and I'm really sorry if I don't get back to you! It really means a lot. See y'all Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, everyone! How are all of you doing?**

**Some people I want to thank: Olivia ( .com) and Kristina ( .com) and one of my readers, Connie at Bubbles of Colours. Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter!**

**And without further ado, chapter six!**

* * *

Sirius led Lily through the crowd of fancily dressed young people. Lily vaguely recognised them from the magazines her sister read.

The house was a beautiful one. It was much smaller than the Slytherin Palace, but still bigger than necessary for one family. The recurring colours here were blue and bronze. The furniture all looked very vintage: old, but fashionable, and intact.

"Remus," Sirius called.

Remus turned and looked around. When he spotted Sirius and Lily, he grinned. He waved them over.

"Did you get in all right? I saw Skeeter out there. You must have had to talk to her to get in."

"Didn't you?" Lily asked.

Remus laughed. "No, not me. Peter and I aren't royals. My dad was dubbed a knight when I was a boy. Peter's too."

"And you'll be next," said Sirius cheerfully. "Two new Gryffindor knights, on the next Crowning Ceremony, you mark my words!"

"Why can't they be Slytherin knights?" Lily asked Sirius.

His expression darkened. "Everyone on the Council has got to approve."

"Have you met Hestia, yet, Lily?" Remus asked, changing the subject. "She's really nice. You'll love her. Where is-oh, I see her. Hey, Hestia!"

A flash of blue flew passed Lily and latched itself onto Remus.

"Hey!" squealed Hestia Jones. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Hi, Hestia," said Remus, smiling at her. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you!" Hestia turned and gave Sirius a big hug as well. "So glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, thanks for having us," Sirius said, squeezing her back.

Hestia gasped. "Oh, you must be Lily!" Hestia pulled her in and held her tightly.

"Hi, Hestia," Lily said, smiling shyly. "It's very nice to meet you.

"It's so nice to meet you too! Oh, wow, that's a great dress! You look so pretty! Ooh, your crest is on a necklace! That's so cool-look, mine is on this ring." Hestia held up her hand and showed her a swirly bronze band with the blue Ravenclaw symbol on it.

"Oh, that's nice. What's that say?"

"_Ab uno disce omens,_" recited Hestia.

"From one, learn all," Lily translated. "Right?"

"Very good!" said Hestia, impressed. "You know Latin?"

"Took it in secondary school. I'm decent enough. I know a lot of the sayings."

"Well, this is the Ravenclaw motto. You know, when the House founders first decided to make their own Councils, Rowena-my ancestress-chose the smartest people. Today we still value intelligence. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure! That's another thing Rowena used to say. Now, listen, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I've got to make rounds. Later, then, yeah?"

Lily nodded. "Absolutely."

Hestia smiled and dashed off to say hello to new people.

"She seems really sweet," Lily said.

"She is," Sirius agreed. "Come on. Charlotte and Olivia will be here somewhere."

"Charlotte is a Jones, too," Remus told Lily as they walked. "Gryffindor, though. Families can branch out. And Olivia's parents are Gryffindor Nobles. The title is hereditary."

"How long have you known them?"

"Oh, Sirius has known Charlie and Liv forever, but I only met them when I was eleven."

"When your dad was made a knight?"

"Yeah. Come on, there they are."

"Evening, girls!" Sirius called to two young women. They both turned.

"Sirius!" they exclaimed. They each hugged him and then Remus.

"Lily, this is Lady Charlotte Jones," Sirius gestured to the taller of the girls, with dark skin and even darker hair and a wide grin, "and this is Lady Olivia Turpin." Olivia, a girl about as tall as Lily with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a shy smile waved at her.

"It's nice to meet you," Lily said, extending her arm and shaking their hands.

"You three get settled!" Sirius said. "We're off to find Peter and James. See you."

Remus and Sirius were gone, leaving Lily with the two girls. She had always been an outgoing person, but she was so out of her element here. These were _Ladies. _Lily was an illegitimate Princess as of three days ago.

"So, you two go to Oxford?" Lily asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Gryffindor tradition," said Charlotte.

"We've just finished our first year," Olivia said. "I'm studying nursing. Charlotte's going to be a pilot in the Air Force."

"Wow," Lily said, her eyes widening. "Really? That's so amazing-both of you."

Charlotte shrugged. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, I guess."

Olivia rolled her eyes and jabbed her in the ribs.

"Ouch!" she said, glaring at Olivia. Then she grinned, turning to Lily. "Okay, you want to know something? Only you can't tell Sirius or Remus or anyone, because I'd never hear the end of it. Liv's the only one who knows, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," Lily promised.

"Okay," Charlotte leaned in. "So, I never really wanted to study much of anything in Uni, just get a sort of general degree and then start a clothesline or something. But I met this really cute bloke, and I was trying to impress him-not for a date of course. Never impress a bloke for a date; that's downright pathetic."

"Obviously," said Lily.

"Yeah, exactly. I just wanted to shag because he was really good-looking, and honestly, I hadn't had a good lay in ages-"

"_Charlotte_," Olivia hissed. "Get to the point."

"Okay, okay. Anyway, I just told him I was going to be a pilot, and it totally worked; he slept with me right away. Honestly, seemed a bit eager-okay, Olivia, just some background information, geez-anyway. My mum walks in like two days later, says she heard the good news. She says she's already signed me up. And I have no idea what she's talking about, and then she tells me, and what am I supposed to do? 'Sorry, Mum, never actually wanted to be productive, just to shag'? So I figure I'll go in for the interview, fail, and pretend to be sad for a bit. But then-get this-I pass! And they call and say they've got a great programme they want me in, so I took it! And now I'm going to be a pilot!"

"That was... a really thrilling tale," Lily said. "You just accidentally won a spot in one the most prestigious programmes in the world?"

"Yeah!" said Charlotte. "Guess I'm a lot smarter than I look, eh?"

"You look plenty smart to me," Lily offered.

"Oh, this old thing?" Charlotte said, tugging on her satin red dress. "Yeah, Mum wants me to dress more professional at public parties now. Still look good, though, don't you think? She was a bit iffy on the heels-_how will you even walk in those?_-, but I convinced her to let me."

"How?" Olivia asked, looking mildly impressed.

"Told her it was feminist. Looking like this, studying aviation."

"Well, good for you," Lily said. "Mind, I'm rubbish at maths. I could never be a pilot. But what about you, Olivia? Nursing is really interesting. How'd you get into that?"

"My dad was sick," Olivia said. "His nurse told me about his job. I was really into it. My grandmother thinks I should try to be a doctor instead, but I think you can do more in nursing. More room to branch out, you know?"

"What kind of nurse do you want to be?"

"Something with kids," Olivia said. "I think babies."

Lily smiled. "That sounds amazing. Do you have any little siblings?"

Olivia shook her head with a sad smile. "Nope. Just me. I wish. I've got a lot cousins, though. Growing up in Gryffindor... it's like having two hundred cousins."

"I have three younger siblings," said Charlotte. "A fifteen year old sister, a ten year old brother, and then a six year old brother."

"Wow," said Lily. "Two brothers and a sister."

"Well, so do you," Olivia said, smiling at her. "Remember?"

"That's right," Lily said, blushing. "I'm-sorry, I forgot."

"It's _totally_ fine."

"We completely understand," Olivia agreed. "It must be hard. But you seem to be holding up really well. Gosh, if it were me... oh, I'd cry in bed for a week, at least."

"Your mum..." Charlotte said. "She knew."

"Yeah."

"And-if you don't mind me asking-you're not angry?"

"I was, at first," admitted Lily. "But I missed her. And she's still my mum, right?"

"That's really big of you," Olivia said.

"Gosh, I don't know if I could ever forgive something like that," Charlotte said softly. "And... you're not...mad at Sirius, or Regulus?"

"No, of course not. Why would I be?"

"I don't know... I think I'd be a little resentful. There's the whole thing with... you know... he kept them."

"Oh," Lily said, going red slightly. "No. Sirius and Regulus have been amazing."

"Really?" Charlotte said, perking up. "Regulus?"

"A little distant," Lily allowed. "But I'm sure we'll get there."

Charlotte and Olivia smiled at Lily and exchanged a look.

"Hey, Lily," Olivia said. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," Lily said, racking her brain. "No, nothing scheduled, why?"

"We're going to a fundraiser for British orphans," said Charlotte.

"It'll be fun! It's a brunch-type thing, where all the money you spend goes to charity."

"Lots of our friends will be there. And we'd love it if you were there too."

Lily smiled slowly. "Yeah, I'd loved too."

"Great!"

"It's at ten-thirty. Bethany will know all about it; she can make sure you get there."

"Okay," Lily said happily. "I'll be sure to tell her."

The girls smiled at her. "So, what are you studying?" Olivia asked.

Lily started talking with the girls about what she was debating on, about how she wanted to go to Oxford, and it was nice talking to them. They were fun to be around, and they seemed to like Lily, too.

They had been talking for over half-an-hour when Charlotte said, "Oh, my God. It's Clara's limo. Clara just arrived."

"Oh, my God," Olivia said. "Listen, Lily-"

"We have _got _to run."

"It's Clara. We have to see her."

"But we'll be back! You'll be all right for a bit, yeah?"

"We'll find you again, promise!"

"It's fine, girls!" Lily laughed. "Go find your friend!"

"Who said she was our friend?"

"Charlotte!"

"We'll see you, Lily!" Charlotte said, grabbing Olivia's hand and running away.

Lily laughed again, and began walking around the house. Maybe she ought to find Sirius and Remus-didn't they say they'd be back with Peter and their friend? Or maybe Regulus, maybe they could find something to bond over. _I'll give him _Looking for Alaska, _too, _she decided. Sirius had liked it, after all. But perhaps something a little more-

"Oof!" Lily said, smashing into someone and falling to the ground.

"_Ouch_," said the boy. "Oh, bugger... Sorry."

Lily's dress was soaked with some fizzy drink. The boy looked embarrassed. "That's all right," she smiled at him. "It'll come out in the wash." She climbed to her feet and helped him up. "Help me find some towels? You look like you could use them, too."

He nodded. "This way."

The boy had dark hair, that looked rather greasy, dark eyes, and very pale skin. He didn't make eye contact with anyone as he walked through the house.

"I'm Lily," she offered.

"Severus," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, as he opened the door to a loo. She sat down on the counter.

He mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"So, what House are you from?"

"Slytherin," he said, not looking at her. He handed her a towel.

"Me, too," she grinned. "I'm Sirius and Regulus' sister."

Severus met her eyes at this. "You're... Regulus' sister?"

"Uh-huh," Lily said.

"You don't look much like them."

"I've got my father's eyes, don't you think?"

"Yes," he agreed. "But no one else does."

"So..." Lily said. "Slytherin House. What's it like?"

Severus shrugged. "It's nice."

"Really? Because I heard some stories..."

"Oh, yeah, that's all they are. Everyone's all right, really. I mean," he added with a frown. "Not your brother, so much, but everyone else..."

"What's wrong with Regulus?" Lily said, hurt on her brother's behalf.

"Nothing. Not him."

"Sirius?" Lily asked in disbelief. "You don't like Sirius?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yes, I do," Lily said angrily. "Very much!"

"He's awful, though."

"No, he is not!" Lily exclaimed. "He's the best big brother anyone could ever ask for."

Severus stared at her. "All right, then. Sorry."

"Yeah!"

Severus turned and began drying his shirt. Lily glared at him, even though she knew he couldn't see.

"What do you even mean, he's awful?" Lily burst out suddenly.

Severus jumped. "I-well, to me he is. He and his friends."

"Remus and Peter?" Lily asked. "I don't believe it."

"Not so much them as Potter."

"Who's Potter?" Lily asked.

"James Potter," Severus said, and Lily had never heard anyone say anything with such disgust. "Your darling brother's best friend. Awful bully he was, back at school. God... he used to..."

"Used to what?"

"Shove me around, switch out my soap with ink, you name it." Severus paused for a moment, then added seriously, "He nearly killed me once. Thought it would be funny, him and your brother."

"No," Lily said instantly. "No, not Sirius. This Potter sounds awful, really, but Sirius would never."

"Maybe you're right," Severus said. But he didn't look like he thought so.

"You go to Cambridge, then?" Lily said.

"Yes," he replied. "You'll be coming as well, right?"

"I was actually think Oxford," said Lily honestly.

"But Cambridge is tradition," he said.

"I know," she said. "But I only found that out three days ago."

Severus nodded. "But you'll think about it, right? I mean people are watching you."

Lily laughed. "Watching me? Why are they watching me?"

Severus looked uncomfortable. "You know... you're new," he said lamely.

"Okay," Lily said, her eyes twinkling. "I'll think about it. Promise."

He smiled slowly at her. "What are you studying?"

"I'm thinking of political science," she said. "You?"

"Chemistry."

"Oh, I like chemistry," Lily said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "When I was nine my mum got me a little kit, and I learnt the Elements by heart. I was so excited when our teacher said we were going to make something explode... I did the volcano every year for the Science Fair and everything."

"Me, too," Severus said.

"Really? Cool. Are you going for a Ph.D.?"

"I was hoping to become a Professor," he told her.

"Wow. And then teach?"

"No," he said. "I want to do something with it. Maybe chemical weapons, or something?"

"Chemical weapons?" repeated Lily, shocked. "Why not medicine?"

"Maybe," he said. "I'm not really sure."

He and Lily talked more about chemistry, and she was surprised to find out she liked the boy. They had a lot in common. He, too, felt rather shy around everyone here, even though he was hardly new, and he was also a half-prince. "It doesn't matter," he assured her, when she confessed how she was worried people wouldn't like her because of her status. "Everyone will like you just fine. It makes no difference."

Lily had realised at one point that they had been sitting in the loo for over an hour together. "I'd better go find my brothers," she said. "But I'll see, you Sev!"

She gave him a quick hug goodbye, and he froze slightly, but she was gone before he could say anything more.

Lily searched for seven minutes before she spotted Peter. "Hey, guys!" she called.

Charlotte and Olivia were with the three boys now, along with another man Lily didn't know. He was tall, with messy black hair that stuck up in all different directions, hazel eyes, and a crooked grin.

"And this is Lily!" said Sirius, his voice only slightly slurred, and Lily smiled.

"Hi, Lily," said the man, reaching his hand out grasping hers. "It's so good to finally meet you! I'm James Potter."

Lily stopped smiling. "Hello," she said, struggling to keep her voice even.

Sirius didn't notice anything wrong.

"James here is_ fantastic_. You'll love him. The first lunch we had together, I thought, James would love her! So you two definitely should talk! I'll set you up for dinner tomorrow, then, yeah?"

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius cut her off. "Brilliant!"

"It's a date," James said, grinning down at her.

"If you can call it that," Lily said coldly.

James' smile faded.

Sirius again didn't appear to notice. "Now, I heard you're going to brunch tomorrow. So we'd better leave now-are you getting this, Remus? You see what a responsible older brother I'm being?"

Remus looked at Lily and rolled his eyes.

"Come, let's go. Wait, we gotta find Reg. Stay here. Reg!" Sirius started looking for their little brother, leaving Lily with the others.

"So, you'll be joining your traitor brother at Oxford next year?" James said in a joking tone.

"I don't know," said Lily. "I decided not to vote out Cambridge."

"Oh," James said, blinking. "I... Sirius made it sound like you had made your decision. Well, that's all right, I guess. You're studying political science, yeah?"

"Nothing's official."

"Well, I am too," he said. "And the programme at Oxford is great. I can get you some meeting with Professors, if you want."

Lily looked at him in surprise. He didn't seem at all like the monster Sev had described. "Yeah, I would, thanks." She smiled at him, and he grinned widely.

He opened his mouth to say more, but then came Sirius' shout. "LILY! I FOUND OUR BROTHER!"

Lily laughed. "I'll see you all!"

"Bye, lovely!"

"See you, Lil."

"Later, Lily."

"Until tomorrow," James said to her.

Lily nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to continue posting twice a week (school starts Monday. Ugh.), but I will definitely update at least once a week. So until Monday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone! School started this week, as you all know. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the week. Thanks to Liv (jem-crystairs on Tumblr) and Kristina (fetchalgernon on Tumblr), and to you for reading!**

* * *

Lily awoke to a sharp knock on her door, followed by the sound of it opening.

"Good morning," trilled Bethany. "It's time to wake up! Big day today!"

Lily rubbed her eyes, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock in the morning!" Bethany replied cheerfully. "I'm going to tell you about today. Dee and May will help you get ready."

Lily took a quick shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy green robe. She sat down at a vanity. Dee and May immediately began drying her hair.

"It's called Accessories for Orphans. It's an annual event at Puddifoot's-" which Lily knew was an upscale restaurant in the West End- "and Madam Malkin sells her latest accessories. All the money goes to charity."

"Sounds nice," said Lily, wincing as May brushed a knot out roughly.

"It is. You'll have lots of fun. There will be reporters there, too. But only a select few; this is a high society event, so I promise they won't let Skeeter in this time."

"High society?" Lily asked.

Bethany smiled at her. "Lady Charlotte and Lady Olivia will be there, remember? And you like them, don't you?"

"Yes," said Lily. "I do."

"And they like you! And you met other girls last night, yes?"

"I did," said Lily. Charlie and Liv had introduced her to some of their mates-and not-mates-, and Lily was pleasantly surprised to find that most of them were all perfectly lovely.

"There are good people everywhere, Lily," Bethany promised her. "You'll find your place here. Smile at them, they'll smile back. Don't let titles scare you away from people-be it Mistress or maid."

Lily nodded vigorously. "I won't."

"Good." Bethany leaned back, satisfied. "Now," she said, taking out yet another file from her briefcase. "We're going to go over what you're going to say. Okay, I'll be a reporter."

Bethany squinted at Lily for a second, then said, "Princess Lily, how are you enjoying the brunch?"

"It was delicious," Lily replied.

"No."

"It was disgusting. Who made this? Why would you serve me this? I'll have you know, I'm _the_ Slytherin Princess."

Bethany smiled for a moment, then looked at her seriously. "You can't start talking about food right away."

Lily groaned. "Everyone eats! Why is it a secret?"

"It's not a secret. Definitely mention a favourite dish of yours that was on the menu. But first you want to talk about the...?"

"Eye-catching, revealing dress Lady Greengrass is wearing."

Even Dee and May giggled at that.

"Lily..."

"The orphans, the orphans! I am definitely enjoying giving back to the community after it has done so much for me, Miss Reporter."

"Yes, you are. Why?"

"Because... orphans... I feel in the same boat as them."

"Why?"

"They have... red hair."

"What does that even mean?" Bethany asked.

"You know," Lily said. "Little orphan Annie."

"Honestly, Lily."

"Okay, okay." Lily grinned at her. "I just." Lily gave a sigh. "I mean, I lost a parent I didn't even know I had, and now... it's very important to me to help those kids in any way I can."

Bethany surprised a smile. "Any other ways you're doing that?"

"Erm, yes. With my brother Sirius. I'm supporting him. Financially."

"Serious, Lily."

"That's what I said."

Bethany stood up. "I'm returning with coffee. None for you."

Lily laughed as Bethany left her chambers.

"Did you have a good time, Princess?" Dee asked her.

"Yeah, actually. I made new mates. And I met a boy from Slytherin House!" she said. "He's been really kind to me."

"And you've met Prince James?" May said.

"What? Oh, yes. We're meeting for dinner, I think. Sirius set it up."

Lily saw Dee and May exchange a grin in the mirror. "We think you'll enjoy it very much, Princess."

"Sure," said Lily airily. "What are you doing with my hair?"

"We're going to pin it up halfway, with curls coming down."

Lily smiled at them. "Thank you! That sounds lovely."

The girls beamed at her. Just then, Bethany returned, holding a cup of something steaming.

"I'm already feeling better," she told them. "Now, Lily. What have you bought so far?"

"How should I know what I'm going to buy?" Lily asked. "I'm not there yet."

"It doesn't really matter what you buy," Bethany explained. "Just be sure to praise Madam Malkin."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well... I think that's just about it, except your clothes. Oh, wait! Here... is your... card..." Bethany said, digging threw her bag. "Ah-ha! Here it is." Bethany handed Lily a silver credit card. "That's yours. It's your trust money."

Lily felt herself going slightly red. "Trust money?"

"Of course," said Bethany, very matter-of-factly. "You're the Slytherin Princess, as you said. You've got a trust fund."

"Oh," said Lily. She, her mother, and her sister, had never been _poor_, exactly, but they'd certainly never been _rich_. Lily had never gone hungry, not one day in her life, but Lily's mother had to take pick up extra shifts at the hospital whenever she could, now that Petunia was in Uni and Lily was headed that way.

Her mother! How long had it been? Lily racked her brain-less than a day. Felt like ages, though.

"D'you mind if I call my mum?" Lily asked.

"Not at all," May said, bringing Lily her mobile from her bedside table.

Lily scrolled through her contacts, clicked on her mum's number, and waited.

"Lily?" came her mother's confused, tired voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, hi, Mum!"

"Is everything okay?" Her mum sounded concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Lily, it's seven-fifteen."

"Oh." Lily looked at the clock. "Yeah. Sorry."

"No, dear," said her mother. Lily could hear her sitting up. "Of course I want to talk to you. How are you, dear?"

"I'm fantastic, Mum," Lily said. "I met so many people last night. Two really cool girls Sirius' age at Oxford, from Gryffindor-Charlotte and Olivia. Charlotte's going to be a pilot in the Air Force and Liv's studying nursing, Mum, like you!"

"I like this Liv."

"You really would. Today I've got a brunch, a fundraiser thing-"

"Accessories for Orphans?" her mum said. "Really?"

"Yeah. Have you heard of it?"

"Of course," said her mum. "Your sister always talks about it. Don't you remember?"

"Er..." Lily had taken to tuning Petunia out whenever she started talking about the socialites of the world. Lily didn't much care for any of their going-ons, thinking they were all just silly women who had far more money than necessary, which she now felt a bit bad about. She knew these women know, and they were all wonderfully smart in their own way. "Where is Petunia, anyway? I still haven't talked to her."

"I'm sure she'll answer next time you call," she said. "She's just been busy, poor dear, with all her studies."

"I'll bet," Lily said.

Petunia wasn't studying anything in particular. She planned to get an office job at a firm called Grunnings. She seemed very excited about it whenever she mentioned it. Something to do with her boyfriend and a half-done five-year plan.

"Well, don't let me keep you from your brunch, dear," said her mother.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, dear. Bye-bye."

Lily hung up, and before she had a chance to say anything, Bethany said, "Excellent. Now we can pick out your clothes."

Bethany explained that everyone needed to look neutral yet fashionable at these sort of events, because they would be trying on hats and belts and the like all morning. She assured Lily that there had been more than one occasion where some poor girl had arrived wearing a blue polka-dot dress and had tried on a bright orange hat, giving the press a field day.

"But we're only trying them on," Lily protested.

"I know." Bethany didn't offer anything more on the subject. She flipped her sleek black hair over her shoulder. "Come into your closet."

Lily followed Bethany across the room and they looked at dozens of outfits with Dee and May. After trying on several items of clothing, they decided on a beige sleeveless dress with a white blazer. Her nude pumps were three inches high. Lily was enjoying her new heels. She never had much occasion to wear them before. She loved the clicking sound they made and she felt so much more powerful the taller they made her.

"Wear diamonds," May said.

"Nearly everyone wears pearls," Dee added.

The girls took the pins out of her hair and blew it out a bit. Lily smiled at herself in the mirror, and turned around to grin at the three women, who were all smiling back.

"Thank you," she said.

"Just our job, Lily," Bethany said.

"No, really. Thank you so much."

Bethany squeezed Lily's hand.

"We'll leave at ten," she said.

The car pulled up to Madam Puddifoot's tea-shop at 10:37. Garrett helped Lily out of the car.

"Now, I've got some errand to run," Bethany said, "so I won't be in there with you. But Skeeter won't be there-this is invitation-only-and your mates are probably already there. You'll be fine."

Lily nodded. "Okay."

"You will be. We've been over this, remember? So have a good time."

"I will."

"Wonderful." Bethany seemed satisfied. She turned on her heel, got back in the car, and left.

Garrett followed Lily to the door. "Princess Lily Evans, House of Black, Slytherin," he said, reciting her name like an address.

The woman at the door flipped through her clipboard, nodded, and the doorman let them in.

Madam Puddifoot's was a very feminine restaurant. There were buffet tables, racks of Madam Malkin's stuff, and women.

Charlotte saw Lily right when she came in and waved her over. She hugged her and said, "I'm so glad you could make it! Come buy purses with me."

Olivia joined them shortly afterwards, and the three had fun trying on hats and purses. Lily recognised a lot of girls from the party, and even some who weren't there.

"Hello," Countess Narcissa said to her when Lily introduced herself.

"Find anything good?" Lily asked, smiling.

Narcissa nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Good," Lily said, nodding. She waited a moment. Countess Narcissa didn't say anything. "I've got this scarf," she said, holding up her new purple tippet. "And this purse." The purse was very colourful, not something Lily would normally buy, but Charlie and Liv had encouraged her to try new things.

Countess Narcissa nodded. "Lovely.

"Have you tried any of the omelettes?" Lily tried again. "Or the danishes? They're fantastic."

"Yes," she said.

Lily looked at her curiously for a moment. "What are you studying?" she asked, which seemed to be her go-to question.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"So... what have you been doing?"

"Preparing," she said.

"Preparing... for what?"

"The wedding," she said airily.

Lily grinned. "Of course! You're engaged to the Duke Lucius. How are things going with him?"

"Lovely."

"And the wedding plans; that must be fun!"

"Yes," Countess Narcissa said.

Lily frowned inwardly. She didn't know anyone who was engaged and didn't gush about the wedding. She opened her mouth to ask about what she enjoyed most, but Olivia joined her side and said, "Good morning, Countess. Lily, won't you come sit with me?"

"Sure," Lily said. She turned to her cousin and squeezed her hand. "I'll see you later, then, yeah?"

"Undoubtedly," said the Countess. She bid her a good day and left.

"Honestly, Lil," Liv whispered to her, looping their arms together. "Why do you even bother with that crowd?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know," she said. "Slytherin."

Lily looked at her, feeling hurt. "I'm a Slytherin."

Liv's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, no, Lily, of course I don't mean you or Sirius. But you know... they're bad news, your cousins."

"Why do you say that?" Lily said, rather angrily.

"It's not a secret, Lily," she said. "They're not... they think..."

"What?"

"They're..." Olivia struggled to find the right word. "Elitists. Like... blood purity stuff."

Lily laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. No one's like that anymore!"

"No one normal," Olivia said, looking serious. "And the thing is, Lil, you're... well... your mum-not that I think there's anything wrong-I mean, I'm sure she's _lovely_-"

"Are you suggesting that someone won't like me because I was born out of wedlock?"

"No. I'm suggesting that a lot of someones will put you on their blacklist because you were born to a common family." Olivia looked sick even as she said it.

Lily smiled at her. "Liv, of course no one will-"

"Just be careful," Liv begged. "Please? You're my friend. I don't want to see you hurt."

Lily grinned at her. "I'm always careful. Don't worry." Olivia smiled weakly.

"Although," Lily added, leaning in. "Countess Narcissa did seem a little..."

"She's always like that," Olivia said. "Better than her big sister, Bella. She's just mad. Andromeda's nice, though. She's got a kid. Horrible name. Nymphadora. Can you imagine?"

"Dreadful," Lily agreed.

"Still, not the worst celebrity name out there. Last year, Charlie's cousin in Ravenclaw, Hestia's older sister..."

Lily and Liv continued chatting happily through breakfast, and Charlie came and sat with them a bit later. Hestia arrived at 11:30, and she looked exhausted. She still came and said hello with a big smile on her face.

Lily didn't realise how long she had been there for when Garrett told her it was time to go. As she was saying goodbye, Liv grabbed her arm. "Call us when you get back from dinner with James, all right?"

"You're going to dinner with James Potter?" said Mary MacDonald, a sweet girl Lily's age from Gryffindor asked.

"Yeah, my brother set it up," Lily said. "Why?"

"Nothing," Mary said. She shook her head, but exchanged knowing glances with a Ravenclaw girl.

"My brother's never done anything of the sort," said a Hufflepuff girl enviously.

"Still, not like he asked you himself," sniffed a different girl.

"Why does that matter?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't," Charlie said sharply. Then she grinned. "But definitely call us."

"Okay," she promised. "I'll talk to you later, then."

Lily waved to everyone and left with Garrett at her side.

"I knew you'd get along great," he told her.

Lily beamed at him. "Thanks."

He winked at her, helped her in the car, and said, "It was obvious."

* * *

**A/N: I actually like brunch, but apparently most people don't. What are your thoughts on brunch? And the chapter? I'd love to know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know how tired you all are of this excuse, but I was busy with school! I've written a good portion of the next chapter, though. So just a quick thank you to Liv (jem-crystairs on Tumblr) for being the best beta ever, and to Kristina (fetchalgernon) for her fabulous Jily Royalty Fest, and chapter eight!**

* * *

After the initial shock and confusion, Lily was very impressed with the bizarre names her family had been coming up with for generations.

"But why Narcissa?" she asked Bethany, as the two were poring over the Royal Family trees.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, Bellatrix and Andromeda as Regulus and Sirius are constellations and stars," she said. "But Narcissa is a flower."

"Well," Bethany said, smiling at her, "so is Lily."

Lily grinned. "You're right."

Lilac"And look." Bethany pointed to a woman a few places above Lily and her brothers. "There's a Margaret, see? And here's a Leila-Welsh Countess, died fifty years ago-and some Violet's and Amaryllis's and Lilac's. It's funny, though. No Lily's."

"Really?" Lily said, feeling rather disappointed. She would've liked to have a family name.

"That's okay," Bethany said, sensing what was wrong. "One day there will be plenty."

Lily smiled softly. "You think? You really think people will name their children after me?"

"Absolutely," said Bethany confidently-then again, it was Bethany. "People already like you. You read modern novels with your brothers. You wear pretty clothes. You've attended the top two events of the summer so far. You're going out to dinner with Prince James Potter-not that we've told anyone," Bethany added. "That'll be kept secret."

"What's the deal with this James Potter anyway?" Lily asked. "He didn't seem that great to me."

"Really?" Bethany said, looking up. "That's funny."

"Why is that funny?"

"I've known James Potter a long time," she said. "He's your brother's best friend. And you two seem like you would... really get along."

"Why? Everyone says that!"

"Because it's true," Bethany said simply. "You just... it's like, you have the same sense of humour. You like the same kind of foods. You even talk alike. You'll see tonight."

"Okay," Lily said, still unconvinced. She remembered what Severus said well. But Sirius was her brother, and Bethany was her saviour. She trusted them more.

She'd decide for herself tonight what this James Potter person was really made of.

Lily tied her hair in a half-pony as she walked. She was wearing the same clothes as earlier, only with sunglasses. Her team had decided that she'd be fine on her own for a few hours. Lily had not a doubt in her mind that Garrett was following her, but she didn't mind much.

She was supposed to meet Prince James at a place called _The Three Broomsticks_, which she had never heard of before, but Sirius assured her it was fantastic, and completely royal-friendly.

Lily was enjoying the walk to the restaurant. She hadn't had a quiet moment in a while. She enjoyed the bustling Palace lifestyle, but she also liked the time she had to collect her thoughts and go over the past few days.

She wondered about Petunia. She hadn't talked to her sister in what felt like eons, and she was starting to think she was avoiding her. Even the very thought crossing her mind hurt Lily. She and her sister had always been so close.

The thing was, Lily wasn't sure why Petunia wasn't speaking to her. She hadn't done anything wrong. And nothing had changed, really. She had always been the Slytherin Princess; she just only discovered it now. Lily wasn't even permanently living at the Palace! Maybe that was the problem-maybe Petunia just missed having Lily at home. But then why wouldn't she answer the phone?

_She's hurt, _Lily decided.

Well, that settled it. Lily would have to go back to her childhood home as soon as possible.

Lily checked the directions Sirius had texted her an turned right by a pharmacy and entered Hogsmeade Village.

Lily's eyes widened as she walked around the Village. There were all sorts of shops-a joke ship (which Lily had never been to before) called Zonko's, a sweet shop called Duke's Honey, and plenty of bookstores. Lily thought the Three Broomsticks wasn't the only Royal-friendly place in the Village, for though it was dusk, plenty of other people wore sunglasses.

After a five minute walk, Lily reached a sort of log house, with the words THE THREE BROOMSTICKS painted on the windows. She opened the door and a pleasant, warm blast of air hit her. The restaurant looked very cozy, with comfy-looking chairs, bright paintings, and laughing people.

Lily spotted James sitting at a small roundtable by a window. He looked up at the sound of the door closing, saw Lily, and waved.

"It's so good to see you again," he greeted her.

"Good to see you, too," she said.

"Please, sit down, I'll order you a Butterbeer."

"Oka-a what?"

"A Butterbeer. Madam Rosmerta makes them special. She's also got amazing chips. How's that sound?"

"Chips sound good," said Lily, "but I'm not much of a drinker."

James laughed. It was deep and loud and contagious. "It's not alcoholic. Like... chicken with wine. It's more sweet than anything."

"I'll take your word for it," she smiled.

A pretty lady with curly brown hair clicked towards them in sparkly pumps. "Hello, James. What can I get you and your friend?"

"This is Sirius' little sister," James said. "Lily, this is Madam Rosmerta."

"Hello," Lily said to her.

Madam Rosmerta's eyes grew wide. "So this is Lily! Well, don't you have the exact cheekbones as your brother. I have heard so much about you, honey. Welcome to Hogsmeade. I trust we'll be seeing more of you soon! And what'll it be, then?"

"Two Butterbeers and a large plate of chips," James said.

"Right away," she grinned at them, twirling on her heels.

"So, Lily," James said. "What's your thing?"

"My thing?" Lily repeated blankly.

"Yeah. Your thing. You know, what are you in to?"

"Erm..." Lily searched her brain. "I like to read... and watch telly. Regular things, I guess."

"Nah," said James.

"Nah?" Lily said.

"Yeah," James said. "Sirius' red-headed little sister, into regular things? I don't believe it for a second."

"What's my hair got to do with it?"

"Everything."

Lily scoffed.

"I mean it," James said. "There's got to be something."

"Hmm..." Lily thought. What did she do that made her different? "Let's see... I was Head Girl-"

"Ah, who cares? I was Head Boy. That's not something you do. Were you a Prefect?"

"Of course," Lily said. "I just said I was Head Girl."

"Not mutually exclusive," assured James. "I wasn't a Prefect."

"Really?"

"Really. But that's a boring story. Come on, what's your thing?"

"Hmm..." Lily thought. "I guess... I'm pretty good at weaving." It wasn't a very exciting talent, Lily knew, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Weaving?" said James, leaning forward. "How do you mean, weaving? Like baskets?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "Also crowns... scarves. You know."

James stared at her for a second. "I'm so jealous of you!" he cried. "I can't weave to save my life. Only crochet."

"You can crochet?" asked Lily in disbelief.

"Of course," he said. "Traditionally, that's all the Princesses did, right? Well, my mum always wanted to teach her daughters, but she didn't have any. So she taught me."

"My mum taught me weaving, too," she said, grinning. Then she laughed. "Do you know, she tried to teach me crocheting, but I never had the patience for it. Stitches are too tiny, too precise."

"We all pay the price," James said, fingering his glasses. "And my thumbs are always torn up." He showed her his left thumb. It was criss-crossed with thin white scars. "See?"

"You're a real hero," Lily grinned.

"I am, okay? Crocheting is hard!"

"Can you knit?" she asked.

"I'm getting lessons, actually," James said. "From a Dame in Gryffindor. Name's Molly Weasley. Lovely woman. She knits a lot. I'm working on a sweater. It's for your brother, actually. Don't tell him. It's a surprise."

"His birthday's in September."

"Knitting is hard."

Lily laughed. "Clearly. Can Sirius knit?"

"Nope. He can play, though."

"Can he?" Lily asked, impressed. "What?"

"His mum made him take piano and violin, but he learned drums when he was thirteen on his own, bought himself a set-I'm not kidding!-and drove her mad. I don't even think he liked them that much; it was just he knew they wouldn't."

"Here you are, sweeties!" trilled Madam Rosmerta, setting down two mugs filled with foamy brown liquid Lily assumed was Butterbeer and a plate of chips. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Madam Rosmerta."

"Thank you," Lily said, smiling up at her.

Lily took her mug. It was hot.

James grinned at her. "Go on, try it."

She did. It was sweet, and, well, buttery. She tasted cream and vanilla as well, but no beer. "It's good," she said in surprise.

"You should trust me," James said, "when it comes to food."

Lily giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

She turned her head, looking around at the happy, smiling, laughing people. An ugly thought tugged at her brain. "James... did he really hate them?"

"What?"

"Sirius. Did he really hate his mum and dad... our dad... that much?"

"Oh." James set down his mug and sighed. "I... yeah. Yeah, he did."

"With good reason?" Lily asked softly.

James nodded slowly, with a pained sort of expression on his face.

Lily nodded too. "But Regulus... he didn't?"

James pursed his lips, and Lily was sorry for putting him in this position, but it seemed as though Bethany and everyone else had been right: she did like James Potter, and she trusted him.

"He did, yeah. Very much. And they loved him, you know. Very proud of Reg."

"But you don't think that's a good thing?"

"Honestly, Lily, I don't know."

"But _Sirius_ didn't think it was a good thing?" she persisted.

"No," he agreed. "Sirius did not."

"Why?" Lily asked. "I just don't understand _why _the Slytherin House is thought of as so awful, even by some of it's own members. I know everyone always says we're not the most popular House, but my brothers are good people. I'm a good person, surely."

James was quiet for a while. "I think that you and Sirius are very good people and Regulus tries to be. I think sometimes he gets confused. I think that with you, he can learn to be a good person."

Lily smiled. He hadn't completely answered all her questions, but he had eased her mind on some things. "Thanks, James."

He smiled back at her. "Don't mention it. Now," he said, clapping his hands together. "I've actually got some crochet plans with me, and I'm going to let you watch me work my magic."

Lily burst out laughing. "You brought your crochet stuff with you?"

"First things first, I take my crochet stuff everywhere I go. School, dentist, coronations, weddings, funerals-"

"Funerals!?"

"I'm a crocheter, Lily. This is what I do."

"You're awfully cocky, aren't you?"

"No, I'm honest."

"Honest? Really?"

"Yes!"

"So you seriously think you're the best crocheter ever?"

"That's not what I said, but yes, I am."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Well, go on, then. Prove it. Crochet me... a flower."

"A flower?" James scoffed. "A _flower_? Never, in my entire life, have I ever been so insulted, Lily Evans."

"Yeah, right. You probably can't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It was a challenge five minutes ago!"

"Well, all right, then," James said, trying to look angry, and failing miserably (as was Lily). "I'll make you the best crocheted flower ever, and next time we meet, I'll weave you a crown, and you'll crochet me one, and loser has to wear the crown to the next ceremony."

"Deal," said Lily. "What's the next ceremony?"

"Molly Weasley's eight-and-a-half months pregnant. Third boy. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"It does," agreed Lily. "I want a million kids."

"A million?"

"Not like the Palace isn't big enough, right?"

James grinned. "You going to live in the Palace, then?"

"If I have a million kids," she promised.

James laughed. She decided she very much liked the sound. "I'll keep you to that," he warned.

Lily and James had an an enjoyable rest of the evening, and she they bounced from topic to topic (school, vacation spots, dream jobs, favourites), but mostly kept coming back to crocheting and weaving. At the end of the night (the clock read _two-thirty. _She had sat with James for over _eight hours_.)_, _Lily thought Severus must have made a terrible mistake. The boy she was with was sweet and funny and kind and smart. Lily had laughed so hard, her stomach and her cheeks still hurt as she closed her eyes. She'd have to let Severus know how wrong he was...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have gotten an INSANE amount of followers, here and on Tumblr, and I am so thankful to each and every one of you. I'd love getting to know you all, especially in regards to the story: what you thought, what you'd like to see. But just reading this makes you awesome, so thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Hi, all. Sorry about the wait; we had a family emergency. Everything's fine now, though, so here is chapter nine.**

**Thanks to Liv and Kristina!**

* * *

Lily walked out of her bathroom in a fluffy robe, humming to herself. Her phone rang with a sharp trill, making her jump. She crossed the room and picked it up.

"Well?" Charlotte's voice demanded.

"Well what?" Lily said blankly.

"You promised you'd call us!" said Olivia.

"Wha-oh, yeah. I did. Sorry."

"_Sorry-_"

"Doesn't matter," Liv cut in. "Tell us."

"It was really nice," Lily said.

"That's it?" Charlie said, disgusted. "'Really nice'? That's the best you can do? Come on, Lil. Give us the details."

"Yeah, give us details."

"Real details. We want to know everything."

Lily thought. "He crochets," she said.

Charlie and Liv groaned.

"We know."

"He's obsessed."

"Honestly, Potter. Crochet on the first date, why don't you?"

"Okay, first of all, it wasn't a date," Lily said. "Second, what's wrong with crocheting?"

"Don't tell me you crochet, Evans," Charlie said. "And what do you mean it wasn't a date?"

"I weave. I can't crochet."

"Isn't weaving, like, much easier than crocheting?" Liv asked.

"Not for me."

"I don't get you people. Aren't you supposed to know how to knit first? Isn't knitting the piano of all that needle and thread stuff?"

"Not necessaril-"

"Enough!" burst our Charlie. "What do you mean, it wasn't a date?"

"I mean it wasn't a date," said Lily matter-of-factly. "We're only mates."

Lily was met with silence, and thought the line went dead. "Girls?"

"Yeah, we're still here, Lily..."

"Just mates, eh?"

"Yeah. Why? Did he say it was a date?"

"No," Liv said.

"Then why did you think it was a date?" Lily said.

Charlie cleared her throat. "How long were you out?"

"Long time," Lily said, thinking. "Over eight hours, I reckon."

"Eight hours? Blimey. With one mate?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," said Liv, trying to sound casual, and failing miserably.

"What, '_oh_'?"

"She was just letting you know that she heard you," said Charlie helpfully. "Now, when are you seeing him next?"

"Definitely next time there's a wedding or something," Lily said. "I have to."

"Have to?"

"Yeah, we made a bet. I'm going to weave a crown, and he's going to crochet one. Whoever makes the worst crown will have to wear it," Lily explained.

"How good are you at weaving?" they both said immediately.

"Pretty good," said Lily.

"You'll have to be."

"Yeah," agreed Liv. "Because he never puts his needle down."

"Such a loser," declared Charlotte. "Oh, no offence, Lil."

"Some taken, but okay."

"I'm sure you'll live."

"I will try."

"Charlie and I have got a meeting now, Lily," said Liv. "But we'll see you soon, I expect."

"Good," Lily said happily. "See you soon, then."

"Bye, Lily."

"Later, lovely."

Lily clicked the phone off and smiled to herself. She liked her new mates very much.

Lily called her mother next. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Bad time?" she asked.

"No, dear, not at all... I just sent two patients home, isn't that nice? How're you doing?"

"Really well, Mum," said Lily. "Last night, I had dinner with Sirius' best mate, James-from Gryffindor, you should ask Petunia if she's heard of him-because Sirius thought we'd get along well, and we did! Guess what, Mum? He crochets!"

"A real match made in heaven," her mother said, amused.

"Honestly, Mum, we aren't together."

"All right, I'm glad you're making friends. And speaking of," her mother said, adopting a more serious tone. "Lily, dear, Clara called me the other day-"

Lily gasped.

"What's gotten in to you? How could you have forgotten to call Clara?"

"Oh, gosh, Mum, I'm so sorry!"

Clara was Lily's best friend, and had been she was a little girl. Lily couldn't believe she hadn't spoken to her since she found out she was a princess. And not Michael or Sarah or David or-oh goodness, she hadn't spoken to anyone!

"It's not me you ought to apologise to, dear..."

"Oh, I know! I've-I've got to call them all right now, Mum!"

"Well, good luck. I love you."

"Love you too, Mum, bye!"

Lily hung up and speed-dialed her best mate-number three; _how_ could she have forgotten?-, bouncing on the balls of her feet as it rang.

"Oh, good morning, stranger. Who is this?" Clara's voice said, obviously annoyed beyond anything Lily had ever heard before. "I don't believe my phone can recognises numbers of people I've not spoken to in over a million years."

"Clara, I'm so sorry!"

"Wait, is that... Lily? _Princess_ Lily? The Princess Lily? Oh, goodness everyone! You'll never believe who I'm on the phone with! Princess Lily Carina Evans, of Slytherin House!"

"'Bout bloody time," she heard David growl.

"Tell her I'm furious," Michael said.

"Put her on speaker," Sarah said. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation."

"Yeah, right!" cried Ella.

Lily waited a moment for Clara to fix the phone.

"All right, Evans. Go on."

"I am so sorry!" she said. "I am so so so sorry! There's no excuse for what I've done... I can't believe I forgot to call!

"Neither can we!"

"D'you know what it's like when you come home when day, and your parents say 'you three, where's Lily?' and you say, 'probably at home,' and they say, 'yeah, at home in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place'! The Slytherin Palace, Lily! Home of the Black family for centuries!" David didn't sound as upset as Clara, but Lily doubted she'd be invited to the triplets' weekly get-together at their pool.

"Tell her I'm FURIOUS!"

"Michael says he's furious," Clara said.

"And do you know," Ella said, "princess or not, none of us ever liked you anyway!"

"Ella-"

"Don't tell me how to feel, Sarah! You're not the boss of me!"

"Mum asked me to keep an eye on you, actually."

"Oh, get over yourself." Lily could practically hear Ella rolling her eyes, which she often vocally announced she was doing.

"Honestly," Lily said, wanting to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Well, don't kill yourself over it, Lil," Michael said, always the first to forgive.

"It's all right, Lily," Sarah said sweetly. "We understand."

"We do not!" Ella cried.

"Maybe Lily can explain," suggested Sarah.

"Yeah, okay," Lily said, taking a deep breath. "I... it was a lot to take in. Just... so much information all at once and-my father was never my father, and my real father was some kind of complete arse, and Petunia's not even speaking to me-"

"Wait, what?" Ella cut in. "Petunia's not speaking to you?"

"No," Lily said sadly.

"That bitch!" she said.

"Ella!"

"She's her sister," Ella protested. "She's not supposed to be mad at her for more than a few minutes at a time! Especially if she's done nothing wrong!"

"All _you've_ been saying for the last few days is she deserves the worst she can get," David said.

"I-well, I didn't mean it," Ella said hastily. "Besides," she added in a defensive tone, "I was angry."

"I'm sorry," Lily said miserably. "I just... It was a lot, you know? I mean, I have two brothers now."

"We understand," Sarah said soothingly.

Ella grunted. Clara remained silent.

"I'm coming over either today or tomorrow," Lily said. "Promise. Pinky swear."

"Well, then," Michael said, and though he was trying to sound srcastic, Lily could hear him suppressing a smile, "I guess that's settled."

"We're still angry," David said.

"Undoubtedly," Lily said, knowing full well her closest friends wouldn't stay that way for long.

"No more than seventy-two hours, Lily Carina Evans. I mean it." Clara sounded serious.

"_Princess_ Lily Carina Evans," Ella murmured.

Lily ignored her. "Within seventy-two hours. I will. I'll call you when I know."

"You'd better," Clara warned, and hung up.

Lily thought that was rather dramatic on her part, and sure enough, two moment later, she had gotten a few text messages.

Mikey: So take that!

Ser Bear: We all still love you, Lilypie!

Davie: or else... DUN DUN DUNNN (just kidding, obvs 3)

Lily smiled down at her phone and, after a few quick replies, finished getting ready.

Lily gave a friendly smile and a wave to Garrett as she left her chambers. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Princess," he replied, following her. "I'm with the Scarletsnake," she hear him say.

Lily walked down to the living room they used most often, where her brothers and Bethany were already waiting.

Lily sat down on the sweetheart couch beside Reg. "Hello, everyone."

"Hello, Lily," Sirius said, looking up from his phone. "How was your dinner?"

"It was fantastic, thanks for setting us up!"

"So you liked him?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Very much," Lily said. "He crochets!"

Sirius groaned. "Oh, don't tell me-"

"No, no, I like it! I can't crochet to save my life, but I weave."

"Oh, no. Not you too. Sorry, Lily. We're done here." Sirius dramatically lowered his head, flipping his hair back as he did, and went back to his phone. Lily looked at Regulus at they both rolled their eyes. Secretly, Lily was thrilled.

"Anyway," she said. "I need to go back to my mum's house either today or tomorrow. Can we do that?"

"I'm glad you brought that up, because I wanted to work out your schedule for the coming month." Bethany pressed a button on the small mic she always wore. "Ethan, Tina, come to the main den, please."

A few moments later, Ethan Chang and Tina Rhys, who rode with them in the limo to Hestia Jones' birthday party, entered the room. They, like Bethany, were holding briefcases and clipboards.

"Good morning Prince, Princess, Duke," Ethan said. "We're going to be ex-'n-checking today."

"He means we're going to decide what we will and won't be doing," Regulus told Lily. She nodded.

"Lily wants to visit her mother and sister either today or tomorrow," Bethany said. "That's P-1."

"Top priority," Regulus said. Lily smiled at him.

The Royal Management team was now taking coloured pens and highlighters out of their briefcases. Tina handed a binder to Lily and her siblings.

"Princess Lily can visit Cokeworth at... two o'clock today, and she can stay until... nine-ish?" Ethan said. "Wait, are we going to the christening of the new Spanish prince?"

"No, Bellatrix and Narcissa are," said Regulus. "They're already there."

"That's right, that's right," said Ethan, jotting something down on one of his papers. "So, Princess Lily, we can have you there at two and back when you're done."

"Fantastic," Lily said, pleased. She opened her binder and found spreadsheets, calendars, measurements, and phone numbers, along with a lot more information. She found the June calendar (in the first divider, the blue one) and, taking a pen Regulus passed her, wrote _Visiting Cokeworth _on Tuesday the tenth.

"Just pencil in what you want," Sirius said. "They add it all to our calendar app."

"It's always good to see things written on paper," Bethany said promptly.

"Yes, it's lovely," Sirius said. He took his binder and flipped to the fourth divider. "Oh, I'm not doing another interview with _British Buzz._"

The next forty five minutes was spent planning the week. Lily couldn't believe how much effort all this was. There were some interviews that were at the same time as parties, parties that conflicted with memorial ceremonies, memorial ceremonies which happened during weddings. Lily felt a bit strange talking about all these events-after all, she didn't know these people.

"Don't worry about it," Bethany said.

"Yeah, Lily, this is how you meet people. Besides," Sirius added, "it makes sense this way. One Black sibling they like, one they hate, one they don't know!"

Lily tried not to smile. "Perfect sense. Who do they hate?"

"Depends who 'they' is," Sirius replied. Then he grinned.

Lily had a big interview scheduled for tomorrow, and plenty in the upcoming weeks. "Everyone's tripping all over themselves to meet with you," Ethan said gleefully.

Lily went slightly red. "It's a bit odd, though, isn't it? I mean... I didn't do anything."

"Well, your second public outing was to a charity organisation," Bethany pointed out.

"And you've got a lot more coming up," Tina said, which was true. Lily had picked five of her favourite charities she wanted to help in the coming month. Two of them had events ready, and three didn't, so Bethany made some calls and organised them.

Lily nodded. "But it is a bit weird, though, isn't it?"

Bethany smiled. "I know what you mean. You're a national symbol, and you don't really get why. There are plenty of royal family members the public never talks about because they haven't done anything besides besides being born. But you won't be like that. You'll get your spot on Britain's crown jewels and you'll earn it. I can see it in you."

Lily smiled and actually felt tears prickle in her eyes. "Thank you, Bethany."

After another quarter of an hour, the Black siblings were released for the day. Bethany, Ethan, and Tina still had events to finalise.

"What are you two up to?" Lily asked her brothers as Bethany shooed them from the main den.

"Peter and I are going out," Sirius said casually. "Want to come?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I can't. I don't want to be late for Cokeworth. What about you, Regulus?"

"Some relatives coming over," he said. "Also some friends."

"Anyone I know?" Lily asked, as Sirius scowled and left the room. ("See you, Lily. Tell your mum and your sister hello.")

"Yeah, actually, Severus will be here. Actually, I think he might've already arrived."

"Oh," said Lily, pleased. "Can I come?"

"Sure," said Regulus. "They'll be downstairs."

Regulus and Lily walked together to the room Lily had waited in just a few days ago, when Bethany had shown her the life-changing letter her father had written. Lily shivered, remembering how cold he had been.

In the room was Severus indeed, and three other people Lily didn't know. Two men and a young woman.

"Lily, this is Earl Amycus and Countess Alecto Carrow, and Prince Lucius Malfoy. You know Severus... Everyone, this is my sister, Princess Lily Black."

Lily's eyebrow twitched at that. "It's Evans-Black, actually. It's lovely to meet you all. Good to see you again, Sev."

Before Severus could say anything, Countess Alecto cut in. "_Evans-_Black? Why? You mean you're keeping that name?"

"I actually haven't changed my name yet," Lily said, feeling more than a bit uncomfortable and the leering stares she was getting. "But I will. Evans-Black. With a hyphen."

At this, the Duke's upper lip curled... in disgust? Why?

"It's my mother's name." Lily felt as if she had to explain herself.

Duke Lucius' stare only grew colder, and Amycus didn't give any sign Lily had been introduced. Alecto tutted. Severus remained silent. Regulus brushed his hand lightly against hers, and she smiled at him.

"Won't you lead us to a more private room to confer, dear cousin?" asked Duke Lucius. Lily didn't like the sound of his voice.

Regulus left the room, and her three new acquaintances followed. Lily crossed the room to sit next to Severus.

"What was that about?" Lily asked. The whole exchange was bizarre.

Severus shrugged. "I think they were just curious."

"You think that was okay?" Lily said.

"I just don't think they did anything wrong," Severus said. "They were only asking. It's not every day you meet an Evans."

"It's a very common name," Lily said.

"Not here."

"London? I'm pretty sure it's common everywhere." Lily laughed a little.

Severus just shrugged again. Then he said suddenly, "I heard you went on a date with Potter."

Lily was surprised. "Well, it wasn't a date. We're only mates, but yeah, I had dinner with him."

"Why?" he asked.

Lily didn't like his tone. "Not that it's any of your business," she said, getting rather angry, "but my brother thought we'd enjoy each other's company. We did."

"But he's awful, don't you remember?"

Lily did remember what Severus had told her. "Sev, I... I think that you were wrong about him?"

"What, then?" he said coldly. "Do you think I imagined him making my life a living hell for seven years at school?"

"Of course not, Sev," Lily admonished. "But the thing is, that's just it-school. He's grown up. It's been a year; he's an adult now."

"You really think people are capable of changing 180 degrees just like that?"

"Maybe it was gradual," Lily said. "And I really think you ought to give him another go. Maybe sit down with him for a meal like I did-"

"Are you crazy? With him?"

"I don't see what's so crazy about that, Sev, we're all adults here."

"All of us? Have you met him? His friends?"

"What did you just say about my brother?"

"I know that he isn't you, you're not him!"

"Well, I am his sister! That counts for something!"

"You're Reg's sister."

"We're all siblings. We have the same father and we're all siblings." Lily was extremely upset. Why did he have to drag her family into his childhood rivalries? "What's it matter, anyway? Reg's sister or Sirius' sister? I'm Lily. You sound like _them_-" here she jerked her head toward the door her brother and their guests left from- "Why do you keep bringing up surnames?"

Severus shook his head. "Just forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up."

It wasn't exactly what Lily would call an apology, but she'd take it. "So..." She felt calmer, and tried to find something they could talk about. "Are you going to any of the parties coming up?"

Sev told her about which parties he hadn't ever liked, and as he spoke, she listened, but one part of her brain couldn't help thinking her friend James would have had a different outlook. She tried to ignore this, but all the same, she thought it was a very good thing she was going to see her closest girlfriends later today. And perhaps she might give Charlie and Liv a ring.

Yes, she'd definitely do that.

* * *

**A/N: So, a review would be lovely, if you've got the time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Look at that! I updated on time! Isn't that exciting? And I couldn't have done it without the help of-you guessed it-Olivia! My beta, not Lily's friend.**

**But in case you've forgotten, just thought I'd brush you up on some of the facts: last chapter, Lily & Co. said she'd visit Cokeworth today and the last thing we saw was an argument between Lily and Severus.**

**Before we get on with the show, I'd like to give a shout-out to my new friend, not really sane fairy on Fanfiction, whom you all should pay attention to because she's got a cool Jily story coming up!**

**Oh, and guys, I started this story like two months ago and I've got over sixty followers now on this site alone, so thank you all very much!**

**(By the way, James is bolded and Lily is italics. What could that mean?)**

* * *

Lily sat chatting with Severus for half an hour before he got pulled away by Countess Alecto. They talked of light, easy topics, but not the way she had with James. Just about things that existed for the purpose of talking about them: the weather, how she was adjusting to life at the Palace, what her plans were for the upcoming week, what his plans were for the upcoming weeks, if she had decided on a University yet ("Er, no."). Lily didn't dare mention her weaving, because she didn't trust herself to not also talk about James' crocheting.

When Countess Alecto came and turned her nose up at Lily and haughtily told Sev his presence was required upstairs, so would he get a move on already?

Lily smiled at Severus as he left, still remembering their argument, but she wasn't one to hold a grudge (too much).

Only a few moments after Sev and the countess left, Sirius entered the room, looking more upset than she had ever seen him. He looked positively revolted.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Lily asked him, concerned. "Are you sick?"

"Not physically," he said darkly. "Were you with him?"

"Severus? Yes, I was."

"Like... Voluntarily?"

Lily smiled a little and cocked her head to the side. "Why wouldn't it be voluntarily?"

"Because he's Snape," Sirius said, sitting down next to his sister. "I can't imagine there's anyone on the face of the planet who would talk to him voluntarily."

"Isn't Regulus talking to him voluntarily right now?"

Sirius waved a hand airily. "You know what I mean," he said. "Our darling family doesn't count."

Lily frowned. "Why don't you like our family?"

Sirius sighed. "They're elitists, Lily. I'm so glad you grew up away from all that."

"What do you mean 'elitists'?" Lily asked, slightly hurt that he was glad she grew up away.

"It's sick, Lily. It's just sick. Trust me on this. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you-"

"No, I'm sorry, that was an arse move. I'm not going to guilt you into this..." Sirius said. "You know what? I won't tell you anything about our family. You'll see for yourself. You're plenty smart, Lil, and I know you can work things out for yourself." Sirius smiled at her.

Lily closed her eyes and turned her head away. Then she looked at Sirius and smiled, too. "Thanks, Sirius. I appreciate that."

"But just," he said, rather suddenly. "Just be careful. Be aware of your surroundings, all right? Listen to what people around you are saying. Don't be afraid to ask questions."

Lily nodded. "Okay."

"I'm meeting Peter now," Sirius said, getting up to leave, "but you have fun with your mum and you sister. Tell them hullo, and we'll have to meet sometime."

"I will," Lily grinned. "Tell Peter hi from me."

"S'later, Lil."

"Bye, Sirius."

Sirius met Regulus in the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet with Peter," Sirius said. "Don't leave with them."

"I wasn't planning on it," said Regulus, upset.

"Just checking." With that, Sirius left.

Regulus sat down by Lily. "He told you to ask questions?" Regulus asked her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah," said Lily. "I think he's worried. He saw me talking to Severus. You know he doesn't like him."

Regulus scoffed. "That's one word for it. What else did he say? To pay attention to your surroundings? Figure things out on your own?"

"Sort of," Lily admitted. "How did you know?"

Regulus shrugged. "I've heard it all before, haven't I?"

"I don't think he means anything by it," Lily said. "He's just looking out for us, you know?"

"I know he _thinks _he's looking out for us," said Regulus.

"How do you mean?"

"I dunno..."

Lily put a hand on Regulus' knee. "Come on, Regulus. You can tell me anything."

Regulus looked at his sister. "Sometimes I'm just not sure what we need looking out from, you know? I mean, Sirius is my-our brother, but our family... They can't mean us harm, can they? And Sirius isn't exactly objective on the matter. I reckon half the things he says are just the opposite of what our parents used to say. Not to mention Sev..."

Lily was silent for a moment. "I think... I think we can definitely say for certain Sirius only wants best for us."

Regulus nodded. "Okay."

Lily smiled at him. "If you're feeling confused, Regulus, you can come straight to me, all right? I'm always going to be there for you."

Lily wasn't sure where this new burst of sisterly-affection was coming from, but she knew her heart was about to burst when Regulus said, "Me, too."

"And Lily," Regulus said, as he was about to go back to whatever it was he and the others were doing.

"Yes?"

"I know that Sirius cares about us, but about Sev... he's definitely wrong. He's a good mate of mine, and you two... you've got nothing to worry about with him."

Lily smiled again. "Thanks, Regulus."

"You're welcome," Regulus said, with a small smile of his own.

There was something about siblings, Lily thought, as she sat alone, that made you thank them for letting you listen.

She didn't think she had that much with Petunia, who nearly never stopped talking. She rather liked it.

Number Eleven, Goatweed Court, was a one story beige-coloured house with brown shingles and a bright white door. Her mother's garden had long since been the play-place of Lily and Petunia's, but the bench hung on the tree still swung lazily, as if the girls had just jumped off.

Lily thought the sleek black car Garrett was driving was out of place in the small town of Cokeworth, but she didn't care. She was excited to be home.

She waited patiently for Garrett to come around and open her door, but as soon as he did, she leaped up and dashed to her house.

She turned the old bronze knob, Garrett right behind her, and called, "Mum?"

Her mother poked her head through the kitchen doorway. "Oh, Lily, dear!"

Lily embraced her mother as if she hadn't seen her for years."Hi, Mum," she said, keeping her voice even. She pulled away, drinking in her mother's face: the same dark red hair Lily had, the pale blue-grey eyes Petunia had inherited, and crinkles around her eyes (which she now had even when she wasn't smiling). "This is Garrett."

"Good afternoon, Garrett," said her mother, smiling at him.

He nodded respectfully. "Good afternoon, Ms Evans. Princess, I'll leave you now. Call me when you're ready."

"Okay," Lily said happily.

Garrett left the house and Lily's mother took her into the kitchen. She wanted to give her some cookies she had made and she told her that her mates would be over in a bit.

Sure enough, just as Lily had finished telling her mother about the sheer size of the Slytherin Palace, there was a knock on the side door, and Ella opened it directly after. Her

If Ella was furious with Lily, she didn't show it. She smiled broadly at the sight of her and said, "Lily! You're back!" She hugged her tightly.

"I'm back!" Lily said.

Sarah, David, Michael, and Clara all came in as well. Lily hugged them all tightly, and as she let go of Clara, she remarked, "That's a new necklace."

Lily looked down. "Oh, yes, it's the Slytherin crest."

Clara inspected it. "I guess it's cool. Personally I think Ravenclaw's prettier. You know green makes me look sick." She tried to look stern. "So don't you dare make me wear it for your coronation ceremony," she warned.

Lily laughed. "I won't. Promise."

"When _is_ your coronation ceremony?" her mum asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask Bethany."

"Who's Bethany?"

And so Lily began to tell her friends about all the new people in her life: Sirius, Regulus, Bethany, Garrett, Dee, May, Ethan, Tina, Liv, Charlie, Remus, Peter, and James.

"And he crochets," Lily said excitedly.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Rolling my eyes."

"Here we go," said Michael.

"Trust Lily to find the only bloke who can crochet within a week of leaving home," said David.

"I think it's sweet," Sarah said.

"You think everything's sweet."

"This is really sweet."

"When do we meet all these people, Lily?" Clara asked.

"I don't know," Lily said. "Sometime soon, I hope."

"Yes, I want to meet your brothers, dear," said her mother. "Perhaps we'll have them over for tea one day."

"I'll tell Bethany," Lily said. "So, what's been going on here?"

"I've finalised all my university papers," Ella said. "It's settled. Stanford University, here I come."

"I did my first tour of Edinburgh," Sarah said. "I met my roommate. She's really sweet!"

"Yeah, mine just sent me an email," David said. "He's also from out of France. His mum is from Dijon, though, so he doesn't have to go through that whole visa mess."

" I can't believe all the Jeffersons are leaving us," Michael said.

"I don't know what we'll do without you," Lily agreed.

"But I still don't see why you all have to go,"Lily tried, not for the first time. "As if there are no schools in England.

"Drop it," said Ella. "We've told you. We've chosen our schools and we're leaving England in September. I don't know why you're all so worked up about it. Sarah's only in Edinburgh; she'll be around at least once a month. And the train to France is-what? Six hours?"

"But you'll be in _California_," said Clara. "How much farther away can you get?"

"Oh, relax," Ella said. "I'll visit loads. But do try to fit any major royal events into this summer, won't you, Lily?"

"I'll see what I can do," Lily said dramatically.

"But I see what you're doing," Clara said, pointing a finger at Lily. "You're trying to distract us all from the fact the you still haven't picked a school."

"You still haven't picked a school?!" exclaimed Michael. "Blimey, Lily, I thought you had settled on Oxford!"

"I-well, it's a big decision!" Lily said, trying to defend herself.

Clara put her head into her hands. "The deadline was ages ago, Lily!"

"They've given me extra time," said Lily. "I've got... ugh, until next week."

"Well?" Ella demanded.

"Well..."

"Lily!" said Sarah and David at the same time.

"I've made a lot of progress," Lily insisted. "I've talked it over with Sirius a lot! And basically everyone I've met."

"And?"

"I reckon I'm, like, seventy percent sure I'm going to Oxford."

"Then go for it!" said Ella.

"Lily, when a school gives you a special deadline, they don't want the answer just as it ends, they want it before," Sarah said timidly. "So perhaps you should call them sometime today?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "Cambridge is... apparently it's a Slytherin school."

"Doesn't Sirius go to Oxford?" Michael said.

"Yeah. He's... yeah, he goes to Oxford."

"Then go," Michael said, as though this should be obvious.

And perhaps it should've been, but Lily couldn't help thinking... maybe she was meant to go to a Slytherin school? She was a Slytherin, after all. Sirius' words echoed through her mind. _Be aware of your surroundings..._

"I'll make a decision by the end of the week," Lily said. _Probably, _she thought.

"Oh, Lily," Clara said.

"Commencing eye-rolling sequence: now," said Ella. She then rolled her eyes slower than Lily had ever seen her do before. "Am I clear now, Evans?"

"Crystal," Lily said.

Lily's mother walked into the kitchen. "You'll all stay for dinner? I've got to go back to the hospital at seven, so an early tea, yeah?"

"That sounds lovely, Marie."

"Sure, Mum."

"Yes, please, Ms Evans."

"Wonderful." Lily's mother beamed. "So you all go to Lily's room while I cook in here."

"Hey, Mum," Lily said suddenly. "Where's Petunia?"

"Oh, work, I expect," she said, waving her hand. "She works all the time now, the poor dear. Can't seem to get her out of that office. Her boyfriend's doing, I think. Not that she isn't a good worker. Your sister's always been very good at following directions and giving them out."

"So Petunia's still at that office job?" Michael said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Lily said. "She's really enjoying it."

"Can't fathom why," Ella said. "Nine-to-five routine, answering phones and taking messages. It's got to be the most boring job in the world. Oh, wait. Never mind."

"Be nice," Sarah said. "Someone's got to do it. Petunia enjoys working at that office. What do they do, Lily?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Lily said.

Lily and her mates all piled in her room, and they all kept talking about boring jobs and what jobs they hoped to have, but Lily just watched her friends. Sarah, Ella, and David, with their cool black skin and their identical wide brown eyes, were so obviously siblings, but their hair was different. Ella's was straight, inherited from her Scottish father, and Ella's was curly halo around her head. David kept his hair cropped short, and always had, so Lily never knew how to describe it when she was younger. She had always said, "like little black knots". Ella and David had long noses, like their dad's but Sarah's was short.

Michael always described himself as "peachy-brown". How he had found that phrase, Lily didn't know, but she figured it had to do with his parents, who were both artists. His skin was a light olive shade, his hair was dirty-blond, and his eyes were honey-coloured. His ears stuck out a bit, which Lily found endearing.

Clara dyed her hair very often, which she could because it was thick and healthy, but right now it was golden blond with pink and blue streaks. Her eyes were hazel, a mix of brown and blue. She had freckles sprinkled lightly across her nose and a bit on her cheeks.

Lily moved in and out of the conversation, just looking about her room and wondering if she should take some more things with her. Before long, it was time for tea, and all too soon, that was over.

Just as she and Michael were clearing the dining-room table, the side door opened.

"Mum," she heard her sister call. "I'm ho-oh, hi, Ella. Didn't know you were coming over."

"Yes, you did," said Marie. "I told you your sister would be here."

Lily handed David the plates she was holding and crossed the room to the kitchen where her sister stood, still next to the door. She gave her a big hug. "I missed you!" she said.

Petunia was rather stiff as Lily hugged her, and this hurt her. She drew back, head lowered slightly.

"When did you get back?" Petunia said.

"Few hours ago." Lily wanted to talk to her alone. "Could you help with some stuff in my room? I have to... see what I can bring to the P-to London."

Petunia nodded slowly.

"Back in a minute," Lily said over her shoulder.

Lily closed the door behind her sister. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes, you have, and don't pretend like you haven't." Lily was growing cross. "Why? What have I done wrong?"

Petunia stared at her. "What have you done wrong?"

"Yes! I want to know!"

Petunia looked at her incredulously. "Have you any idea the utter _shame _you have brought upon this family?"

"_What?!_"

This was not even close to the answer Lily was expecting. Shame? Upon their family? How had she done anything of the sort? She asked her sister.

"_You're illegitimate_," her big sister hissed, "_and everyone in the world knows._"

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "Are you being serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's ridiculous!" Lily said angrily, but trying to keep her voice down. "It's the twenty-first century! No one gets married before having kids anyway!"

"Vernon says-"

"Oh, Vernon says, Vernon says! Honestly, Petunia, who cares if Mum shagged some royal nineteen years ago?"

Petunia gasped dramatically. "Some royal? You're talking about the late Prince Orion!"

"I know! And you know what? He wasn't that great! Mum's a million times better! I don't know what she ever saw in him-"

"I wish she hadn't!" Petunia said.

Lily stepped back, feeling as though she had been stabbed and someone had twisted the knife. "You don't mean that," she said weakly. "Because then I never would've been born."

Petunia glared at her sister, a fire burning in her pale eyes like it never had before. "You know what, Lily? I think you would've done us a lot more good that way."

Her sister left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lily fell back on the bed and started to cry. How could Petunia say that to her? Why would she say that to her? What were they even arguing about? Lily wasn't sure she knew.

Her phone beeped. Garrett was waiting for her outside. Lily swallowed her tears and left her room. She had to keep it together for just a little bit longer, and then she could break down in the car. She was sure Garrett wouldn't say anything.

"Bye, Mum," she said into her mother's shoulder, hugging her harder than she should have.

"You be good, Lily dear," said her mother affectionately.

"Call me," Clara said, when it was her turn.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger, Lily."

"We'll see you soon!"

"Kisses to London!"

Garrett opened the car door to let Lily in, and when they were buckled, and she was about to burst into tears, Garrett said, "Why Goatweed?"

"It's a plant," Lily said, used to the question.

"Oh," Garrett said, nodding.

Lily was about to start crying for real then, but she got a text from a number she didn't recognise.

**So how was Cokeworth? Did you find any inspiration for a weaving pattern?**

Lily smiled. James must've gotten her number from Sirius.

**Because I have got to admit, I'm not finding anything that will let me win and still not hurt your feelings too much. I'm just too good, Lily.**

Lily laughed. _Is that so? _she typed.

**Yep. Normally I'd behead you for not knowing, but you're new, so I'll let it slide. This time.**

Lily laughed again. Her throat felt as though the lump had shrunk three sizes.

_What a benevolent ruler._

**Aren't I charming?**

**Seriously, though, how was Cokeworth?**

Lily sighed slightly. She thought for a moment.

_It was really nice, mostly, but my sister really upset towards the end. No matter. I got to see my best mates and my mum._

**Oh that doesn't sound good! What happened?**

**You can tell me. You'll feel better.**

Lily smiled down at her phone. He was being really sweet to her, this James Potter.

_I really don't know how or why it happened, but she sort of told me she wished I had never been born? Which doesn't sound like much, but she's never said that before. We've always been really close._

**That's terrible. I'm so sorry, Lily.**

**Maybe she's a little jealous?**

_Jealous?_

**Yeah. You're the new it-girl of the world.**

**I truly mean no disrespect to your family at all, and I'm not so daft as to get between sisters**-here Lily grinned-**but it seems enough to make anyone jealous, right? I'm sure she doesn't really mean it.**

**She'll probably call you tomorrow morning.**

**Just give her time.**

Lily smiled again. _Thanks, James. I feel better now._

**Ah, least I could do. Someone's got to prepare you for utter humiliation when I beat you SO GOOD!**

_Oh, you wish, Potter._

**I foresee, Evans.**

_I foresee you're a loser. Oh, wait, no sorry_

_I'm looking into the present again WHOOPS_

_This just in_

_You're also a loser in the future_

He didn't answer for a moment. Then-

**My mum just asked me why I look like I'm about to cry, so thanks, Evans.**

_Hahaha! Sorry, Mrs Potter!_

_Princess Potter?_

_Duchess Potter?_

**She prefers James' mum. :)**

_Can't imagine why ;)_

Garrett pulled up to the Slytherin Palace in no time at all.

"When did we enter London?" Lily asked, bemused.

"Who were you texting?" Garrett said, a funny look on his face.

"Oh, James Potter, Sirius' best mate. Why?"

"Never mind."

Garrett lead Lily into the Palace. "Don't stay up too late, Princess. Big day tomorrow."

"Right! The, uh, fundraiser thing. Yes. Goodnight, Garrett!"

"Goodnight, Princess."

So Lily told James-whom she was still texting-that her body guard was sending her to bed now, but she hoped to see him soon. And she really, really did.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to hear what you guys think and what you want to see in the future!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here we are with chapter eleven! Thanks so much to Liv, Kristina, and all my readers!**

* * *

The next morning, Lily awoke bright and early to prepare for Charlie's tri-annual charity event for military families. In her closet she found a hanging pair of pressed jeans and a green and white striped shirt with a note from Bethany to wear them.

Lily got ready quickly-it was already seven-thirty, and the families would arrive at nine-and hurried downstairs. Garrett followed her, telling the other security personnel Lily didn't quite know yet that she was safe.

Both her brothers would be attending Charlie's morning. It was very popular, considering it was new and Charlie didn't allow very many members of the press.

In the main breakfast room, Regulus already sat, looking similarly dressed. He was looking pale.

"Regulus," she said, making him jump. "Sorry-are you feeling all right?"

Regulus nodded, but she didn't believe him. "Just a little ill, that's all, Lily. Really. How was, er, Cokeworth?"

"It was lovely," Lily said, deciding she wouldn't make him tell her. "It was great, seeing my old mates. And I really missed my mum. She's dying to meet you. You too, Sirius," she added to their elder brother as he came in.

Sirius didn't look sick, but he did look tired. He sat down at the table and closed his eyes.

"What's happened to you?" Regulus asked him as he passed Lily some marmalade.

"I'm exhausted. Got home late. Saw my mates last night. Remus has some, er, heart issues. He doesn't like to talk about it, though, so don't tell him I told you... Honestly, these poor families sacrifice everything every day, and then Charlie makes them wake up at the crack of dawn on their free day. Just evil."

"The families arrive at nine, Sirius," Lily reminded him. "They wake up at eight."

"Fine. _We_ wake up at the crack of dawn."

"Six-thirty is not the crack of dawn, Sirius," said Regulus, exasperated. "And you slept in. And you came home late."

"Oh, so I should design my schedule to work for Charlie now?" Sirius said.

Regulus rolled his eyes. Lily got the feeling this was not the first time they had had this conversation.

"So," Lily said, passing Sirius a cup of coffee. "What normally happens at this... er, what did she call it?"

"Royal British Aid for Military Families," said Sirius, smirking slightly. "She calls it Royal BAMF."

Lily chuckled. "Of course she does. And what happens at Royal BAMF events?"

"The summer event starts early and is over by two," Regulus said. "We man arts-and-crafts booths and jumping castles and sign autographs. Things like that. We spend an hour in the mornings making favors in the spring-summer. The fall-winter event is at hotel somewhere, and we help prepare for that over the course of a week; it lasts a few days. The winter-spring event is a full day at a beach in France. We're supposed the be there a day before."

"How did she come up with it?" Lily said, admiring her friend's charitable efforts.

"You know, she's studying to be in the Air Force," Sirius said, "and I guess she met people in the military and realised they needed help."

"It's really amazing of her," Lily said.

"Aren't you creating something, Lily?" Regulus asked. "Something for orphans?"

Lily nodded happily. "Bethany's helping me set it up. I reckon it'll be in about a month."

"Well, start it in the afternoon," said Sirius grumpily. "I'm busy in the mornings."

"Get over yourself," Lily advised him, "before we see Charlie."

Sirius grunted and mumbled something under his breath that Lily didn't quite catch.

"Good morning!" trilled Bethany as she glided into the dining room, holding two clipboards and a briefcase, as usual. "How are you all today? Good? Good. All fed?"

"No," said Sirius. "I just got here."

"Eat in the car. We're leaving now. We'll arrive at 7:57. Sirius, you'll be making backpacks for the Cohen and Jackson families; Regulus, you'll be doing them for Goodman and Mastrano; Lily, you are on basket duty for the... Thompson's and the Freed's." Bethany handed them two files each, which Lily saw had information on the families. Members, ages, hobbies, place of residence, etc.

"What's the difference between backpacks and baskets?" Lily asked.

"Backpacks are one for everyone," Bethany said, "and they get them in the morning. It's stuff for the day, like maps, and water bottles, and colouring books. Baskets are bigger and it's one per family. They get them at the end of the day, as sort of party favours.

"Now," she continued. "To the car, if you please-yes, Sirius, just take it with you-come on, you three. Ethan and Tina are waiting."

* * *

At 7:57 exactly, just as Bethany had predicted, the car pulled up at an events' hall with sprawling grounds.

Garrett opened the door for them, and the other man and woman with them drove the car away. Ethan walked confidently to the doorman (who wore a badge with **ROYAL BAMF STAFF **written on it) and spoke to him. After a minute of clipboard-checking and walk-talkie-conversations, Ethan waved them over.

"Sirius, Regulus, follow me. Tina, take Lily to the basket room."

Bethany walked in a different direction then all of them, and didn't say where she was going. Lily asked Tina.

"Oh, she's got things to do as well," Tina said. "She's Head of Black family Royal Management. She's meeting with the other Heads."

"Each family's got a head?"

"Yeah, each House as well. I'm her right-hand woman, actually, so I've got to join her in a bit. Come, in here."

Tina and Lily entered a big room with long tables, filled with baskets, sweets, and toys.

"Lily!" a voice called. Lily looked around the room and saw Olivia, waving her hand.

Lily smiled and crossed the room to her friend.

"Hey," Lily said with a hug.

"Charlie'll be so glad you could make it," said Olivia. "Come make baskets with me."

"I'm going to Bethany now, Princess Lily. Stay with Lady Olivia, all right?" Tina said.

"All right," Lily said, grinning at her. "See you later."

Tina left them, and two Ravenclaw girls Lily vaguely recognised walked in as she left. They started surveying the tables.

"So, what exactly does basket duty entail?" Lily asked Liv.

"Oh, it's loads of fun," Liv said, her eyes lighting up. "What families are you doing?"

"Er," Lily said, looking at the files. "Thompson and Freed."

"Okay. Now, first, take two baskets. How many family members?"

"Thompson's have a boy and a girl and Freed are seven altogether."

"Okay," said Liv. "Then for Freed you want the biggest basket-that brown one there, yeah-and for Thompson, I reckon this-" Liv pulled a smaller yellow-ish basket from farther down the table towards them-"will be fine.

"Now," Liv continued. Let's do confetti first. This part's easy. You've got bags of the stuff all over." Liv passed Lily a bag of pink and green confetti. "I like to mix up the colours because I think it looks a lot more festive that way."

Lily agreed with her. "I think you're right." Lily opened some bags and they spent a few minutes arranging the paper nicely onto the bottom of the baskets.

"Now, some sweets and small thingamabobs," Liv said. "This part is, I think, overlooked by people who are not as learned in the art of basket duty as I am. Look at the family members now. If you've got little kids, put in tiny cars. If you've got teenagers, nail polish. You get the idea." Olivia pulled out her files. "Okay, the Carson's have three boys, ages five, eight, and eleven. Pass me that pack of lorries, please. Thank you."

Liv opened the packet and scattered the toy cars around the basket and added some sweets. Lily looked around the table. She read that the two Thompson children-Sally and Max-loved visiting their grandparents' ranch, so she put in some plastic horses. She sprinkled in lollies and chocolates, and, after reading that their mother was a marine biologist, found some rubber fish for them.

The Freed children spanned ten years, from five to fifteen. The eldest, a girl named Rachel, liked writing, so Lily stuck in some sparkly pens and some mini notebooks. There was another girl, Jessica, and she liked birds. There weren't any regular birds, but Lily found a stuffed penguin, so she chose that. Then three boys, Daniel, Benjamin, and Joseph. Daniel liked wild animals, Benjamin liked superheroes, and Joseph liked helping out in the garden. The first two were easy enough, but she couldn't think what to do with Joseph. Liv helped her think, and they found some flower seeds at the next table over.

"Lily flowers," Liv teased. "Playing favourites?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

Liv laughed.

"Come on. What's the next step?" Lily said.

"Now we put in bigger things. Like this, for example," Liv said. "A bottle of wine for Captain and Mr Johnson-Emerson."

"Captain and Mr Johnson-Emerson?"

"His name is Johnson and his name is Emerson."

"Ah," Lily said, nodding and smiling.

"And for their little girl... look, a giraffe!" Liv showed Lily a rather large giraffe.

"Does Cassie like giraffes?"

"Everyone likes giraffes."

"Well, I think I'll put in... this elephant, for Daniel Freed."

"Yeah, sure, take the elephant," Liv said. "Mmm... board game," she said, holding up a Monopoly.

"Board game," Lily agreed, picking up two.

"And... fancy soaps and creams."

"Sure," said Lily, taking some from Liv.

"Biscuits... chocolates... oh, hey, DIY necklaces, that should be fun..."

"Look, they've got clothes for dollies."

"Oh, these are so cute!"

Lily and Liv continued adding things to the baskets for another thirty minutes.

"We're almost done," Liv said. "Now we've only got the last step. Decorating the baskets."

"Wasn't that the first step?" Lily laughed.

"No," Liv said. "That was filling it up with small things on the bottom. Now we're going to put ribbons and stuff on the top."

Lily thought this might be her favourite part of basket duty. She and Liv tied ribbons onto the handles, sprinkled sparkles and more sweets in the baskets, and added fun thing to hang off the sides. Lily wove a rubber snake onto the top handle of the Freed basket.

"Don't forget the cards," Liv said, handing Lily some coloured paper and pens. "Just write that you hope they have a fantastic day and sign your name," she said.

Lily stuck sticker onto the cards and placed them on top of the plastic wrapping the baskets.

"Okay," Liv said. "Now to our booths."

Lily followed Liv to a room filled with RBAMF staff. They walked over to a station labeled **GRYFFINDOR**.

"Lady Olivia Jean Turpin," Liv told one of the women at the computers.

"Hold on a moment, Lady," she said, typing in her name. "Ah, yes. You'll be doing face-painting. Here's your schedule," she said, handing her a paper.

"Thank you," Liv said. "Come on, Lily.

They walked over to the Slytherin station. Lily didn't see either of her brothers, but she wasn't particularly worried.

"Princess Lily Carina Evans-Black," she said to man on the other side of the table. Then she realised it was the first time she said her new name aloud. She felt tears appear in her eyes, and quickly rubbed them away.

"Yes... here we are. You'll be doing nail polish, Princess. Here you go," he said, passing her a paper.

"Thanks," she said, grinning at him.

"You're welcome, Princess."

Lily and Liv began walking outside.

"Face-painting and nail polish are right by each other," Liv told Lily. "We'll be together all day."

Lily grinned. "That's great!"

"I asked Charlie to arrange it," Liv admitted. "I like spending time with you. Plus, I heard a rumour this obnoxious Ravenclaw girl was going to be here... I didn't want to take any chances."

Lily laughed. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, but I don't think she saw me."

"That's lucky," Lily said. "So, we've got seven minutes till the families arrive..."

"Right," said Liv. "First they sign in and get their back packs. Then they come outside. See, in the middle, there's all the food," Liv pointed to a large floor with chefs behind countertops. "And we're all around in booths. There's Hestia, she's doing the ball pit. Hi, Hestia!" Liv waved.

Hestia turned and waved back. She ran over, and embraced both girls.

"So nice to see you!" Hestia said.

"Good to see you too," Lily said.

"Lily, I loved that book you gave me! We must sit down and talk. Wow, Livvy, your hair looks great!"

"Oh, thanks, Hestia, I'm glad you think so," Liv said.

Hestia laughed. "You're doing face-painting? Great! You'll have to do me now, quickly, before the families arrive."

"Okay," Liv said, smiling. "What do you want?"

"Make me a tiger," Hestia said. She sat down and grinned.

Liv laughed. She painted her face with orange and black stripes and handed her a mirror. "What do you think?"

"Oh, it's perfect! Don't you think, Lily?"

"Realer than the one's at the London Zoo," Lily said.

Hestia giggled. "I've got to go. I'll see you later!"

Hestia dashed off to the ball pit.

"Oh, here they come!" Liv said.

* * *

The first person Lily met was a girl, aged five. Her name was Poppy.

"Look at that," Lily said. "We've both got flower names! Do you want a flower on your nails, Poppy?"

Poppy nodded shyly.

There were two other girls helping Lily run the booth. Connie and Annamaria, from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, respectively. Annamaria was Lily's age, and Connie was a few years older.

The people came and went (mostly girls, but there were a few boys who were curious and wanted to try some of the colour their sisters' were putting on), and before she knew it, the first shift had finished, and Lily had her first half-hour break.

She and Liv went over to a table, where Remus and James were already waiting. They grinned up at them. "Morning," said James. "How were the arts and crafts?"

"It's not arts and crafts," Lily said. "It's face-painting and nail polish."

"Well, how was that?"

"Tremendous fun," Lily said. "D'you know, I reckon I'm going to leave this whole university thing behind me and start a salon."

"I'll pay you to brush James' hair," Remus said, making Liv laugh.

James snorted. "You can pay her to _try_."

"Have either of you seen Sirius or Regulus?" Lily asked. "I haven't a clue where they are."

"I haven't seen Reg, but I know Sirius will be here soon. He's making an airplane with a pair of twins."

"How long will that take?"

"They've been on it for more than twenty minutes already, so you'd think only about five more minutes, wouldn't you?"

"He won't miss break," Remus assured her.

"Remus, why don't you come with me to get food?" Liv asked.

Remus got to his feet. "_Great_ idea, Olive."

"I know."

They giggled as they left. Lily turned to James, a funny look on her face. "What was that about?"

"Oh, just ignore them," James said, pinking slightly (although that very well might have been because of the sun).

"So, come across any pretty crowns lately, Lily?" James asked her.

"Very pretty crowns," Lily said. "And you?"

"Even prettier crowns," he replied. "I've got my stuff here with me."

Lily laughed. "You're obsessed!"

"I'm _dedicated_," said James, with flair. "There's a difference. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand, though."

"Someone like me?"

"A measly weaver."

Lily gasped in horror. "Are you saying my weaving is second rate?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did! You did, just now!"

James shrugged. "Maybe you ought to think why I had to say that."

Lily stifled a laugh and tried to look shocked. "My weaving is a million times better than your crocheting!"

"You've seen my crocheting. I crocheted you a flower. I've yet to see your weaving."

"Well, you will," Lily said. "Next week. Are you going to that christening? For the, er, Hufflepuff couple?"

"Of course," James said. "So we'll see there, won't we?"

"We most certainly we will."

James grinned. "Can't wait."

Lily smiles back. James clapped his hands together.

"So," he said, "what is the deal with University-no, don't be like that, Lily," he said with a laugh, for Lily had groaned before he had even finished his sentence.

Lily put her head in her hands. "I don't want to talk about this James," she moaned. "This a charity event. We're supposed to be helping people, for God's sake. Not causing trauma."

"Causing trauma? Lily, don't be so dramatic."

"Oh, that's a bit rich, coming from you!"

"Oi! I'm not dramatic, all right? I'm emotional."

"Ugh, you and Sirius both!"

"Don't try and change the subject! Come on. Let's make a pros and cons list."

"Oh, James..."

"No, Lily. Let's finish this once and for all. Okay. Oxford pro number one: Sirius, me, Remus, Peter, Liv, Charlie. Cambridge pro number one: probably Regulus."

"Right," said Lily, nodding. "Oxford pro number two... I think Bethany said the political science classes are good there."

"Oh, you've settled on P.S., then, have you?" James said. "Good. Well, Oxford pro number three: it's closer to London, but only by about five miles. And second Cambridge pro... don't you have cousins there?"

"That's right," Lily said, slightly pleased he'd remembered. "My mum's second cousin, she lives in Cambridge with her family. I'm not sure that's much of a pro..."

"'Course it is. Family's family. Now for the cons. Cambridge con number one-and I mean this as seriously and with no offence intended-the people there are just so _pretentious_."

Lily burst out laughing.

"No, I mean it! They are. They just take everything so seriously, you know? Have you seen their website?"

Lily kept laughing, and only stopped after a few minutes. "Okay," she said. "Okay. Con for Oxford."

James thought. "I think overall the English professors are not as good as the Cambridge English professors."

Lily waited. "And... that's it?"

"That's all I can think of."

"Okay," Lily said. Then she looked at him and smiled slowly. "I guess that's... settled, then."

James leaned in.

"I guess I'm going to Oxford."

"All right!" James cheered. "Stupendous!"

Lily laughed. "Stupendous?"

"We don't use that word often enough, don't you think?"

"Guess not," Lily said, grinning. "Stupendous!"

"Stupendous!"

They past the rest of the break chatting about what Oxford would be like. Lily was excited for it. Sitting at the table with James, at the Royal BAMF event, she couldn't remember why the decision had been a difficult one.

* * *

**A/N: A review would of course be welcomed, if you've got the time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, all. Sorry for the wait-more family emergencies, a crazy math test... everything's all better now! Thanks so much to everyone who sent me messages asking when I was updating. So nice to hear from all the anons-I didn't know I had so many readers!**

**As per usual, thanks a million to Liv and Kristina!**

* * *

Lily finished painting a twelve-year-old's nails bright yellow, and that was her last of the day.

"I can't believe we're done," Connie said, grinning. "Went like _that_." She snapped her fingers.

"It did go a lot faster than I expected," Lily admitted. She hadn't thought she would have so much fun. She felt she had done so much in so little time.

But the day was only half over. After saying goodbye to her friends (and promising James she would beat him in their contest), Sirius found her.

"You know, Reg's birthday is coming up," he said.

"Yeah, June twenty-seventh, right?" Lily said.

"Right. So I was thinking of heading over to the mall now, to get him something. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Lily smiled. "Great idea. I'll tell him I'm going out with Liv and Charlie or something."

"Why? Oh, for a surprise. Yeah, okay," Sirius decided. "Yeah, we'll surprise him."

"I'll go get him," Lily said.

Lily turned and went inside, where she had seen Regulus entering with a blond girl who looked vaguely familiar. She spotted them by a grand piano.

"Hey, Regulus!" she called cheerfully.

He turned, saw her, and smiled slightly.

Lily walked over and Regulus introduced them. "Lily, this is the Duchess Caroline," he said, redding slightly. "Caroline, this is my sister Lily."

Lily's heart skipped a beat as Regulus rendered to her as "sister," so she barely realised she recognised this girl from pictures at the Palace-she was a Slytherin, too.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline," she said. "Regulus, Sirius and I are going to go to the mall now with Charlie and Liv. You're welcome to join us. You too, Caroline," she added.

Caroline smiled. "That's a sweet offer, Princess. I've already got plans, though."

"No worries," Lily said. "What about it then, Regulus? You, me, Sirius, Charlie, and Liv. Maybe James, Remus, and Peter will join us, too!"

"Oh," Regulus said, trying to be nice to his sister. Lily stifled a laugh. "Oh, I'm... busy too," he finished lamely. "But maybe next time."

Lily grinned. "All right. You'll go back home with Bethany, Tina, and Ethan."

"Okay. Bye, Lily."

"Bye, Regulus. Nice meeting you," she said to Caroline.

The duchess gave a slight curtsy. "You as well, Princess."

Lily left her brother and his friend (whom she definitely wanted to know more about), and went to get Sirius. When she found him, she asked if he knew if Regulus had a girlfriend.

Sirius frowned. "No. Why? Does he?"

"I think maybe," Lily said. "A Slytherin girl, a duchess. Her name's Caroline. Do you know her?"

"Sure," Sirius said, nodding and smiling. "Yeah, she's a good girl. Andromeda-you haven't met her yet, but she's my favourite cousin- Andromeda would hang out with her a lot when she was younger, because her mum died."

Sirius didn't say, "so that's why she turned out all right," but Lily heard it there.

Lily pursed her lips slightly, wondering if she should ask. She decided she would. "Andromeda... she's got two other sisters, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Sirius said, frowning. "Yeah, I guess she does. Funny, I never really think of all three of them as sisters... But they are."

"I met the Countess Narcissa," Lily said carefully.

Sirius' reaction was what Lily had expected, from whispers and hisses she had heard. His face grew dark and his eyes narrowed. "And then there's Bellatrix."

"Right, Bellatrix," said Lily. "Isn't she married to that Lestrange man?"

"Yeah, and Narcissa's engaged to Lucius Malfoy," Sirius said. He didn't seem keen on sharing information, just confirming what Lily already knew. She tried again.

"You don't like them."

Sirius sighed and looked at her sister. "I hate them. Especially since you've been brought into my life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're my sister and I love you."

Lily stared at him. "I love you too," she said.

He smiled slightly.

"But what does that have to do with you hating them?" Lily pestered.

"Do you really want to know?" Sirius asked her.

Lily thought for a minute. "Yes."

Sirius was silent for a second, trying to find the right words. "They think that you, Lily Carina Evans-Black, cannot walk this country as the best Princess ever to have lived because your mother is not and never will be included in their number."

"And what do you think?" Lily said.

"I envy her," he said, not blinking once.

Lily turned away. She nodded. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Don't mention it."

And during the ride to the mall, she didn't. They kept the conversation very light. By the time they had gotten to the mall, however, they were already laughing again.

"Maybe we should just go with chocolates," said Lily.

"I dunno," Sirius said doubtfully. "Regulus isn't much of a sweet tooth, is he?"

"Okay. We should probably just get chocolates for ourselves, then."

"After we get something for Reg," Sirius said. "Honestly, Lily. We've been here forever."

"Only an hour," said Lily.

"Only an hour? I don't think I've ever spent an hour at the mall without buying something. Actually, I don't think I've ever spent more than an hour at the mall."

"You don't browse?"

"I know what I'm looking for ahead of time."

"Then why didn't you know what you were looking for this time?"

"I did!" Sirius said. "You vetoed everything!"

"You would really buy our brother a jumper?" Lily asked, scoffing. "What, is he your boyfriend you started dating two weeks before his birthday?"

"He's had a lot of birthdays," Sirius said. "I'm running out of gift ideas."

Lily sighed. "What'd you buy him last year?"

"I got him season tickets to rugby games."

"How'd that go? Sounds like fun," she said.

"Yeah, it was good for him," Sirius said, looking through a rack of jumpers, before Lily swatted his hand away. "Kept him out of trouble, you know?"

Lily nodded and pulled Sirius out of the store. They turned some heads as they walked, and people whispered and pointed. It felt very odd and unnerving to her, but Sirius didn't seem to mind. He saw her lowering her head.

"Oh, don't mind them," Sirius said. "They're harmless." He winked at a group of girls watching them, and Lily rolled her eyes. "Most of the time."

"Most of the time what?" Lily said.

"Most of the time they're harmless," Sirius repeated. "Sometimes..."

"Sometimes...?" said Lily.

"There are some crazy people out there," Sirius told her. "We've all got ridiculous stories. I think Charlie even has, like, two restraining orders. For other people, I mean. But that's not how most people are, you know? You've got nothing to worry about."

Filing two restraining orders seemed like a _lot_ to worry about to Lily, but she decided to let it go for now.

"How about a book?" Lily suggested, turning the subject back to Regulus' birthday gift.

"Nah," Sirius said, frowning.

"Why not?"

"He's turning seventeen," Sirius said. "We should get him something bigger."

Lily thought hard. "You said you got him season tickets last year... maybe we can arrange to get a ball signed by his favourite team?"

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Hey, yeah! We could do that! Sure, I'll make some phone calls. Great idea, Lils."

"Thank you," Lily said, rather proud.

"That means we spent an hour at the mall for nothing," Sirius said.

"Better get some chocolates so that it's not in vain," Lily said. "Oh! And I want to pick up some yarn."

"For your weaving?" Sirius said.

"What else?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So how's that crown coming along?" he asked her as they walked toward an arts-n'-crafts shop.

"Very well, thanks," Lily said. "I hope you'll be there to hold James as he cries."

Sirius barked a laugh. "I'm rooting for you, you know."

Lily beamed at him. "You are?"

"Yeah," he said. "James has actually ditched me for his stupid crocheting. I like the idea of him wearing his stupid crown for everyone to see."

Lily laughed.

"But you know," Sirius continued. "Peter is rooting for James-don't take that personally. Peter always roots for James. Charlie is for James, too. I think it's because I'm for you."

"What about Remus and Liv?"

"They don't care."

"Ah," Lily said, nodding as she weighed a thick blue yarn and a thinner purple in her hands. She put them both down and picked up a black.

"I know what I'll do," Lily said happily, picking up the purple yarn again.

"Great," said Sirius. "Do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade? We can visit Rosmerta's restaurant."

"That sounds great," Lily said.

They made their way to the car, where Garrett was waiting. Sirius told him where they were going next.

"So, why is it a competition, anyway?" Sirius said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Between you and James," he said. "The crown thing. Why not just work together?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, make a jumper together or something."

"Oh," Lily said. "I don't know," she said after a moment. "More fun this way? Don't worry. For your birthday we'll make you one together."

Sirius grinned and rolled his eyes. "Great," he said.

Lily's phone rang just then. It was Clara.

"Hey, Clara," she said happily.

"Hey. Are you in London?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "Why?"

"I am too," Clara told her. "Can we meet up?"

"You wanna meet Clara?" Lily asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"You know Hogsmeade Village?" Lily said to Clara.

"No, never heard of it."

"Put it in Waze. Do you have you car?"

"No, I'm on the Tube. I've got my Oyster Card."

"Okay. Sirius will tell you where to go."

Lily handed the phone to her brother, who took it and said, "Hi, Clara. It's Sirius. Where are you now?" and gave her directions after a moment's pause.

After hanging up, he said, "She should get there a few minutes after we do. So, what's this Clara like?"

"She's brilliant," Lily said. "She knows everything. She graduated top of our class. She's going to the London School of Economics, but she's already done some of their courses. I reckon she'll be Prime Minister one day."

"And the others?"

Lily told him about her other closest mates; Ella, Sarah, David, and Michael. She told him how the Jefferson triplets were all leaving the country for Uni, and Michael was on a sports scholarship in a Northern England school. She told him how Ella always wore black leather jackets and boots, even when it was hot; how Sarah went out of her way to make everyone else feel better; how David could play the piano, flute, and trumpet beautifully; how Mike had organised regular fundraisers for a little girl with cancer in their community. The more she spoke, the more she realised how much she missed her friends. She nearly cried when-fifteen minutes later-Clara walked into _The Three Broomsticks_. She tackled her in a bear hug.

"Missed you too!" Clara laughed as Lily nearly knocked the air out of her.

"I did!" Lily said. "Very much."

She brought her over to the table Sirius was already sitting at. "Clara, my brother Sirius. Sirius, my best mate Clara."

Clara extended her hand. "Very nice to meet you, Sirius."

"You, too," Sirius said, shaking it. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Did you?" Clara looked at Lily and smiled. "Good."

"I've ordered us all Butterbeers," Sirius said. "I already know what I want to eat, but you too might want to look at the menu."

"I don't drink beer," Clara said.

"Oh, it's not beer," Lily said. "Trust me. You'll love it."

Clara shrugged.

"So, Clara... tell me about this one as a little girl," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair.

"Hmm..." Clara said, pretending to think hard. "Dunno. I never really liked her much. She always had this thing where she... you know. With her head."

"Oh, I do know," Sirius said.

"What are you two talking about?" Lily demanded. "What thing with my head?"

"Oh, you know," Clara said.

"No, I don't!"

"Honestly, Lily, I was kidding. I did like you."

"What thing with my head?"

"Don't tell her," Sirius cut in.

"Good idea," Clara told him.

"Thank you. It's for free."

"My, how generous."

"It's part of my charm."

"What else-"

"I regret introducing the two of you," Lily announced. "Thank you, Rosmerta."

"You're very welcome, dears," beamed the landlady. She handed them all menus. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders, all right?"

"All right," they said.

"So, has she caused World War III yet?" Clara said to Sirius.

"Only minor battles. Nothing Sirius."

Lily groaned, but Clara didn't get the joke. This was going to be a long lunch.

But all the same, she was rather happy that it would be.

* * *

**A/N: I truly did love hearing from the anons, and I'd love so much to hear from you again! Maybe online? ;)**


End file.
